


超時空之戀

by Minirain



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 一千年前的平安京，私奔的戀人走投無路而採用禁術逃往千年後的日本，小櫻小狼亦受到牽連。兩對戀人橫越一千年的愛的故事將要展開。P.S. 由於這篇故事成書於差不多二十年前，當時日本仍是平成年代，所以我保留了原本的設定，沒有改為令和。
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Mizuki Kaho, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran





	1. 時空轉移

第一章︰時空轉移

平安京—古代日本的京都，也是古日本的首都。已經連續下了三天大雨，而且每天都雷電交加，令大家都認為這是一場「不祥之雨」。

在這「不祥之雨」下，一對男女正在急忙的在奔跑著。從他們慌張的表情看來，彷彿在逃避甚麼似的。

「快，櫻子，他們要追到來了！」穿著深藍色服裝的男生看來只有十八、九歲的年紀，他牢牢牽著一位年紀相若的女生。

後面的女生穿著一件素色和服，色樣雖然單調，卻看得出是珍貴的布料。她一面喘氣，一面說︰「我…我跑不動了…子狼…」

說時遲那時快，一班官兵正從後面追趕著，並一邊揮動利刃，一邊喊著「別跑」。

「再這樣下去，我會連累你的…」被稱為櫻子的美麗女孩滿腔眼淚的說著，「別理我了，你自己快走吧…」

「別再說了！」男生子狼回過頭來，鏗鏘有力的回應，「不是說好了要永遠在一起嗎？」

後面的一大班人仍窮追不捨，其中帶頭的人更一馬當先，衝向他們︰「李子狼！你休想逃走！」

子狼見勢色不對，便停下腳步，把櫻子拉到自己身後。他做出一個施法的手勢，盯著追兵，另一方面則用左手掩護著身後的女孩。

「子狼，」櫻子拉著他的衣袖，「別傷害他們…」

「嗯。」子狼用力點頭，便喚起咒文，「水龍召來！」

一瞬間，在他們面前的雨水竟變成一條水龍。追來的士兵嚇得卻步，而水龍亦瞬即打在他們身上，士兵們也應聲倒地。

「走！」子狼再次拖著櫻子拼命地跑。

「休想離開！」在跣成一團的士兵中，突然冒出了一個人影。他二話不說的跳起，用鋒利的刀劍向子狼斬去。

子狼也敏捷的拔出寶劍招架。刀劍碰撞發出了鏗鏘的聲音，在子狼身邊的櫻子被刀光劍影嚇了一跳。

追上來的人影向後一跳，在地上擺出了挑戰的架勢。而子狼亦被衝力推後兩尺。

「桃一郎，讓開！」子狼也擺出架勢。

「不可能！」桃一郎盯著子狼，「身為天皇最信任、最恩寵的陰陽師，竟然敢誘拐左大臣的千金？作為五品中將的我可以放過你嗎？」

子狼緊握著劍，咬著下唇，憤怒的道︰「我跟櫻子情投意合，真心相愛，今天是非走不可！」

「不行！」桃一郎斬釘截鐵的的答，「你知道櫻子小姐已許配給天皇陛下了！」

看著兩人的蓄勢待發，在旁的櫻子無法再保持沉默了︰「中將大人，請聽我說！我跟子狼早生情意，我跟他是非卿不娶、非君不嫁的了！求你成全我們，放我們走吧！」

看到櫻子的苦苦哀求，令桃一郎為之一動。在他腦海中突然閃過一個久未重現的景像，一時間，桃一郎的心也有軟化下來。但下一瞬間，他又變回冷傲的臉容︰「我不能答應妳！把你們帶回去是我的責任，請小姐原諒。」

話畢，桃一郎就向子狼劈來—

刀劍互相踫，刀光猶如電光。子狼的劍術並不遜於桃一郎，但桃一郎畢竟比他年長，力氣比較大，在大戰數個回合後，子狼就被桃一郎的刀斬傷了。 

「糟！！」子狼按著冒血的肩膀，痛苦的叫著。

「子狼！」櫻子衝上前把掉在地上的子狼牢牢抱著，阻止桃一郎正要劈下的劍。

「櫻子小姐…」桃一郎驚訝的望著他們。

「櫻子…退下…」子狼的血溢出來了。

「不要！」櫻子的眼淚不斷湧出，她望著桃一郎，聲淚俱下︰「求你停手吧！中將大人！請你成全我們…沒有子狼，我也不要活了…」

「櫻子小姐…」望著這對有情人，桃一郎內心產生了矛盾。他突然覺得自己猶似一個壞人。但他仍避開了櫻子的目光，「我不可以把你們放走，我…必須要把妳帶回去…」

子狼悲哀的說︰「我跟櫻子是生死相許。」

桃一郎別過臉：「天皇的命令我不能不執行。我必須把櫻子小姐帶回去。」

「中將大人…」櫻子搖頭，「沒用的。就算你把我帶回去，我們也必死無疑…」

桃一郎把劍放下︰「你是左大臣的女兒，天皇不會傷害妳的。至於李子狼…」他望著子狼堅毅的眼神，不但有佩服的感覺，甚至感到「嫉妒」，「我答應妳，會向天皇求情，力保他的性命…」

櫻子再搖頭嘆息︰「沒用的。你救不了我們…我跟子狼雖無夫妻之名，但…」

子狼望著難於啟齒的櫻子，接著︰「她已經是我的妻子了。」

「這…」桃一郎有點不敢相信，清純的櫻子小姐竟會和高傲的子狼…難怪，櫻子小姐說回去也是死路一條了。

想了想，桃一郎再次執起劍︰「對不起，皇命難違。」

「大人…」櫻子和子狼的表情是如此悲哀。

「櫻子…」子狼按著傷口，站了起來，「妳當真無悔？」

「在這時候你還懷疑？」櫻子扶著他。

子狼苦笑一下︰「至死不渝？」

櫻子堅定的道︰「今生無悔，至死不渝。」

桃一郎不由得嘆氣︰「走吧。」剛才倒地的官兵們便一湧而上，包圍他們。

走了兩步，子狼突然停下來。他合上雙眼，再次做了個施法的手勢，叫著︰「雷帝‧召來！」語音一落，一道雷電劃破天際，向地上劈來。

桃一郎立即向後迴避。四周的官兵也一響而散。

子狼則再唸起咒文︰「上蒼之神，聽吾之禱告，祈求賜吾強大之力—」

他快速的轉換了幾個拖咒之勢，兩人的腳下出現了一個很大的八卦陣。

「求上蒼賜吾強大之力，穿越古今未來，劃破時空—」

天空立時雷聲四起，電光滿天。

櫻子抱著子狼，而子狼亦瞬即高舉寶劍，叫著︰「賜吾力量，雷帝召來———」

一時間，八卦陣強光和電光交集， 桃一郎和士兵們立即迴避三尺。

直至強光漸漸減弱，桃一郎馬上衝向事發地點。可是現場只遺下一片燒焦之地和煙霧，李子狼和櫻子小姐都不見了。

「哼，可惡…」口裏這麼說著，但桃一郎心裏卻有著不知為何的釋懷感覺。

平成時代的友枝町-----

自初中開始，小狼便移居日本。轉眼又過了好幾年光景，今年已經準備高中畢業了。今天，小狼和小櫻就乘假日來一次約會了。

天真純情的二人一直相敬如賓。小狼和小櫻從咖啡室走出來，天色突然轉暗，走著走著突然下起雨來。

「傘子可以遮到你嗎？」小狼和小櫻撐著一把傘。他擔心小櫻被冷著，幾乎把傘都往她那邊遮著了。

小櫻苦笑一下，把傘子推回中間︰「這句話應該由我問你！」說罷，她抱著小狼的手倚靠到他臂上說︰「只要靠緊一點就可以了。」

小狼頓時滿面通紅，他害羞的把目光轉移天上，換了右手撐傘，左手則從後抱著小櫻的肩膀。小櫻倒是笑了笑，小狼卻心跳急劇加速，看樣子很可能會心臟病發。

雨越下越大，甚至打起雷了。

小櫻望著雨勢，提議道:「雨太大了，不如到公園的亭子去避避雨好嗎？」

「喔…」小狼的臉總算冷卻下來，他應了一聲，便急步走著。

好不容易走到涼亭，小狼收起傘子，小櫻則拍打自己和小狼身上的雨點。

「怎麼突然間會下這麼大的雨呢？」

小狼望著混身濕透的小櫻，有點尷尬，又再次緊張起來。

小櫻也注意到了，有點不好意思，她低下頭，這次換了她滿面通紅。

小狼脫下自己的外套，拍打掉一些水點，把外套披掛在小櫻身上。他盡力令自己以平常心去看她。

道謝後，小櫻依靠著他，緩緩的拖著他的手。一陣如電流閃過，小狼抖動一下。他與小櫻四目交投，下一刻他伸出雙手，珍惜的撫著小櫻的臉，就這樣，就要吻下去了……

突然，一道電光打向公園的企鵝大王，兩人都被嚇了一跳。小狼皺起眉頭，跑去查看。

「怎麼了？」小櫻跟在後面。

企鵝大王被打得焦燬。小櫻惋惜的叫嚷著。

小狼依舊皺著眉，望著充滿著黑雲的天空。

「小櫻，」小狼拉著她，「感覺到嗎？」

「啊？」小櫻這才注意到，她再投視天空。黑雲中蘊藏著強大的力量。

同時間，一道強光向兩人投下。小狼和小櫻被強大的力量所包圍，壓迫得無法站起來。

在強光包圍下，小狼勉強站著，他拉著小櫻，用盡所有力量抬頭探看——

突然間，他在強光中看到了自己。

「咦…？」再仔細看清楚，那不是自己！他束著長髮，而且，身邊還有一個女生…對方一副痛苦的表情。 

還未看得清楚，小櫻和小狼便被強光吸進去了……


	2. 陰錯陽差

第二章︰陰錯陽差

平安時代-----

「 走吧。」桃一郎對著焦土沈思片刻，嘴角實在忍不住上揚了。彷佛否定自己內心所浮動起的愉悅情緒，他輕輕搖頭，並吩咐倒在地上的下屬離開。

突然，天空又再次出現強光。強光打在焦土上，只消一刻就消失了。

正在離開的桃一郎立即回頭察看︰「甚麼？」

地上躺著兩個服裝古怪的人。他走上前去查察，那兩個竟是—

「 李子狼！櫻子小姐！ 」桃一郎目瞪口呆。當放下他們時，不禁輕輕惋惜︰ 「為什麼又回來了……」

********** ********** **********

將小狼收監後，桃一郎很快便前往天皇所在的清涼殿向天皇報告。雖然處於深夜之時，但天皇對此事甚為著緊，桃一郎不得不加快腳步複命。不過，在這位中將心中卻有著許多的矛盾。法理上，李子狼「誘拐」天皇意中人故然罪大當誅；但事實上，他和左大臣公主卻是真心相愛，強行將之分開，令桃一郎心情沈重。尤其這段故事對他而言有著「熟悉」的感覺，令他不得不緊緊於懷。

「辛苦你了，桃中將。」 皇上頗年青，帶著少年才子的傲氣，看上去也一副難以親近的樣子。大概處於便殿吧，天皇沒有正規的盤膝而坐，他依靠手衴半躺著，看上去一副對此結果胸有成竹的樣子。

「這是臣份內工作。」

天皇轉向在旁的中年人：「長音，我把他殺頭，陰陽寮也不敢多言吧？」

被稱為長音的中年男子面上掛著平穩的笑容︰ 「臣等乃陛下之臣子，豈敢多言？何況李子狼的惡行實在罪無可恕。」

「李子狼實在不知好歹，枉天皇階下平日對他恩寵有加。」身邊的人也一道落井下石。

河內長音在稱為陰陽寮的陰陽師工會中資力頗深，算是其中一位德高望重之輩。不過他卻非常討厭李子狼，除了因為子狼不善辭令，容易開罪人，又不願結黨外，最重要的是，天才陰陽師李子狼，已經威脅到他在陰陽寮的地位了。對於天皇處罰，他當然恩然同意。

「陛下，」桃一郎抬起頭，「李子狼雖然帶同左大臣公主出逃，但未經審訊，不宜賜死…」

「不宜賜死？」皇上提高語調，似乎非常意外，「你意思是，我不應該把他賜死？」

「因為名義上，畢竟還未清楚李子狼帶走左大臣公主的目的，而且左大臣家仍未有論調…」向來冷靜的桃一郎可是心思熟慮才說出這句話。事實上雖然他最初接受到的口令是陰陽師李子狼誘拐左大臣公主，但手令寫的，卻只不過是李子狼與左大臣公主意圖離開京城，應該是為了顧全天皇與左大臣的顏面而不敢寫得過於露骨。所以他亦藉此為自己和李子狼解圍，「應該先行審理…」

話未說完，天皇的紙扇己狠狠的打在地上。

就在旁邊的群臣們無不驚訝。

「真是太失禮了，竟然說出這種話…」

「桃中將難道中了李子狼的妖術？」

桃一郎不敢正視皇上，不過，他對櫻子的承諾卻不斷徘徊在耳邊。另外還有一件事是他不得不在意的…

「此事涉及左大臣家的公主，無論何種原因，李子狼都必死無疑吧。」河內長音雖然裝作不經意說出意見，但明顯地，是要「提醒」堂上各位。左大臣藤原時平，是個連三歲小孩聽到都會嚇得不敢哭泣的名字。

「不過…」桃一郎的聲音變得更低沈。他把頭稍稍抬起， 「各位記得菅原道真公死後的幾年，各地發生的事嗎？」

天皇愕然。

菅原道真是上代天皇所寵信的臣子，因權力爭鬥被現任天皇貶至太宰府當權帥。他深深不忿至使鬱鬱而終。傳說他把自己的冤情向天神哭訴，在他死後的幾年，日本各地發生天災瘟疫。更有人說這是道真因「莫須有」而貶後，所產生的怨念所致。

「荒謬！」天皇隨手把書卷打向桃一郎，他站了起來，怒不可止。因為桃一郎觸碰了他的痛處︰貶道真、令他冤死的人，正是坐在堂上的天皇。「竟然還敢提起菅原道真？難道你認為我殺死李子狼是錯的？」

桃一郎咬了咬牙關︰「臣不敢…只是…李子狼是位陰陽師，而且法力又高強，臣只怕他死後會因怨念而影響國家…況且賀茂大人還遠在九州處理公務，關於陰陽寮的事，跟他商量似乎比較恰當…」

坐在父親身邊的長嗣哼哼兩聲，高傲的盯著他，「難不成因怕對方怨念對國家不利，就怎麼也不該殺嗎？」

桃一郎說不下去了，被打中的額頭還隱隱作痛。

「好了，桃中將，」長音依然是平穩的笑容， 「不要再頂撞天皇陛下了。為了那該死的人，不值得。」

桃一郎根本聽不下。

雖然桃中將的說話充滿頂撞之意，但所說也不無道理。畢竟是處決一個陰陽師，先跟陰陽寮最有威望、默許為陰陽寮領頭人的賀茂忠行商量的確比較恰當。按原定計劃，賀茂應該兩天後就會回到京城。李子狼人是死定了，無論如何，也要將他斬殺以洩怒氣，不過在斬殺之前先聽聽賀茂的建議也不壞。

「決定了。」天皇說，「在賀茂回來後，就決定李子狼的死期吧！」

********** ********** **********

「…」小狼皺了皺眉，緩緩醒來。

「 小櫻…」他還記得強光的事，在矇矓間還叫著 「櫻 」的名字。

小狼好不容易坐了起來。強光使他的頭很疼痛，他按著頭，掙開了眼睛……

四周的環境都不同了。這裏不是企鵝公園。四周黑漆漆的，地上則冷冰冰。外面滲入了微弱的光，照出了「門」。那是一個木造的「框架」，是個四方八面都無法自由出入的地方。

木柱，黑漆漆，無法自由出入……「這是監獄嗎？」小狼只聯想到這個。他勉強的站了起來，頭還有點疼。

「 櫻…」他嘗試尋找櫻的影子，腦內則不停回想剛才發生的事。

同時間，門外傳來了腳步聲。

「 大人。」是尊敬的語調。

小狼望向門外，一個高大的男性帶著燈火進入囚牢。

「 你醒來了嗎？ 」對方停在門外。

小狼認得這聲音，當眼睛漸漸習慣這突如其來的強光後，他甚至認出了這個長相︰「桃矢！」

「 你的腦袋掉壞了嗎？」桃一郎 (桃矢) 放下了燈火。

小狼越來越懷疑了。他再皺了皺眉︰「這裏是什麼地方？」

桃一郎望著他，理所當然的答︰「當然是監牢。」

「 監…」小狼重複著，果然如他所料，不過對於被別人證實了，他還是感到很驚訝，「監牢？為什麼我會在監牢？」

「還雖問原因？」桃一郎指責著，「誘拐左大臣的千金可是死罪。」

「死罪？」小狼嚇了一跳，不過他還是保持著清晰的頭腦，他想再確認一次。「你說誘拐什麼？」

桃一郎嘆氣道︰「就算跟櫻子小姐兩情相悅……」

還未說完，小狼已打斷他了︰「櫻？櫻她怎麼了？」只要一聽到「櫻 」字，他就會激動起來。

「 櫻子小姐已被送回左大臣府了。」桃一郎的聲音也隨之而下沉。

再仔細聽清楚，他說的是「櫻子」，小狼有點著急︰「不是櫻子，是櫻，她應該跟我在一起…」

「 別再裝神弄鬼了！」桃一郎皺了皺眉。

小狼再望著「桃矢」，這才發現他的衣著很有問題︰「你怎麼穿成這個樣子？」

桃一郎有點不耐煩了︰「別以為裝神弄鬼就可以脫罪！」

「 奇怪…」小狼嘗試整理思緒，「這究竟是什麼地方？」

「 都說是監牢了！」

「不是！」小狼邊說邊回想著……「那強光充滿著強大的力量，說不定是有人在施咒…施咒嗎？」

小狼思想中斷了︰「喂！」他拉著桃一郎的衣服，「告訴我你是什麼人！」

桃一郎甩開他的手︰「你發瘋了嗎？李子狼！」

小狼糊塗了︰「你剛才在叫我嗎？李子狼？」

「 李子狼，堂堂最強的陰陽師也要用這種下三流的手法脫罪嗎？」桃一郎整理一下衣服，不屑的怒視小狼，「我還以為你抱有多大的覺悟才把左大臣家公主帶走呢。」拋下這句話便離開了。

「 喂！等一等！我還有事要問！」小狼欲追出去，卻被侍衛推回去。

********** *********** **********

「 究竟發生了什麼事？為什麼我會在這裏？」被換上優雅和服的小櫻著急的叫喊著，「這裏是什麼地方？」

「 小姐，請冷靜下來…」侍女們安慰著她。

「 跟我在一起的還有一個男生，他在哪裏？」小櫻沒有理會她們，她想要衝出房間去尋找小狼。

侍女們趕緊追了出去，並不停叫著 「櫻子小姐」。

這位「櫻子小姐」被送來這優雅大宅不過是一個時辰前的事。當小櫻醒過來，身邊的格局已換成這種古典風味的房間了。

「 我不是櫻子小姐，妳們認錯人了！」小櫻一邊走一邊說，「請問跟我在一起的男孩子在哪裏？妳們有救起他嗎？」

其中一位侍女回答︰「中將大人只送了妳一位回來而已…」

「 什麼？」小櫻有如晴天霹靂般，「那小狼、小狼他怎樣了？」

「不准胡鬧！」突然傳來一把雄壯的聲音。

「 大人。」侍女們趕緊行禮，退到一旁，連小櫻也乖乖安靜下來。仔細看清楚，那個人不正是爸爸？

「 爸爸！」小櫻衝上前把他抱著。

對方先為小櫻的態度而感愕然，然後，他撫摸著她的頭髮，溫柔的道︰「多可憐，一頭秀髮就這樣…」

「 爸爸，這是什麼地方？」櫻問。

「這當然是府中。」被稱為「大人」的他—左大臣有點驚訝，他對侍女說，「不是讓你們好好照顧小姐的嗎？」

「 爸爸，究竟發生了什麼事？」小櫻追問，「小狼呢？小狼在哪裏？」

「 狼？ 」在左大臣耳中，只要聽到一個「狼」字，就會非常不悅，「不要再提起這個人了。」

小櫻嚇了一跳︰「小狼他怎麼了？」

「 不准再提起他！」左大臣嚴厲斥責。

這下子櫻才發現眼前人不是「爸爸」…

「 你…你不是我爸爸… 」小櫻幾乎哭起來了。

左大臣以為是句氣話，沒好氣地說︰「櫻子別再動氣了。妳必須好好休息。」

就在這時候，一位侍女走進來了︰「大人，右大臣大人和知代小姐來了。」

「 啊？知代也來了嗎？ 」左大臣安撫著小櫻︰「就讓知代陪妳吧。妳今晚必須好好休息。」

話畢，就命人帶小姐退下。

********** ********** ***********

相對於左大臣冷酷的神情，被安排於書房等待的右大臣則是一副親切的面容。雖然在享受著極其珍貴的龍井茶，但右大臣卻因這次「櫻子被拐」而展露出憂慮之情。

當左大臣進入房間，就沒有拘束的在右大臣前方坐下來了︰「幸好你把知代也帶來了。」左大臣揮手示意侍女們退下，拿起右大臣為他所準備的茶。

「櫻子沒大礙吧？」右大臣放下手中的茶杯，「在深夜收到這樣的消息著實嚇了我一跳。」

「我也很驚訝。」左大臣目光轉向窗外的雨點，「我派出了家臣低調追捕李子狼，怎麼會驚動了朝廷？」

「朝廷？」右大臣不明所意，「哥哥的意思是…？」

左大臣皺著眉︰「送櫻子回來的，是佐伯近所中將桃一郎，天皇身邊的侍臣。」

「天皇的…」右大臣一臉驚訝，「怎麼會…那就是說，天皇已經知道了嗎？」

左大臣沒有回應。

「天皇會追究、會遷怒於哥哥嗎？」右大臣再追問。雖然「大難臨頭」，但兄長竟然仍可「從容不迫」，右大臣知道兄長足智多謀，但仍不得不替他著急起來。

對於他這個提問，左大臣輕輕帶過︰「忠平，你猜天皇是如何得悉的呢？」

「這個…」右大臣忠時遍尋思緒也不能回答，「是『某人』告訴陛下吧？」這個「某人」其實沒有指定人選，右大臣只是認為「有人把事情告訴天皇」而已。

左大臣看見弟弟為難的表情，放出更多提示了︰「藤原氏這次是『受害者』啊。桃一郎送櫻子回來時，是說『李子狼誘拐了左大臣家公主』。若果天皇發怒，就不會命桃一郎將櫻子送回來。那表示天皇並不打算遷怒藤原家。這也是天皇給我們的暗示。意思是，無論任何原因，這件事他不打算向藤原氏施加任何處罰。」他將空茶杯遞給右大臣，讓對方倒入熱茶，「那麼，就這件事來看，你認為誰要為此事負上全責呢？」

右大臣想了想，叫出了個名字︰「李子狼？」

左大臣點點頭。

可是，右大臣反而更不明白了︰「哥哥的意思是，『某人』為了打擊李子狼而利用了這次『誘拐事件』—這件可能引發藤原氏危機的事件嗎？」

「很好，忠平越來越進步了。」

被兄長這麼一讚，著急得臉紅耳赤的右大臣換上了害羞的紅了。

左大臣微微一笑︰「若果單純就『櫻子逃婚』來看，你認為天皇會怎樣？」

「當然是把櫻子…」右大臣想到可怕的事，打了個冷戰，「向藤原氏問罪吧。」

對於這句說話，左大臣表現得不以為然︰「身在深宮的天皇從不知櫻子跟李子狼來往，更沒可能知道今天李子狼要帶櫻子私奔吧。那就正如你所說，是『某人』把事情告訴天皇了。只要『某人』把實情告訴天皇，天皇定會向我們問罪。可是天皇現在把事件定性為『誘拐』，也就是說，『某人』在對天皇面禀時，可能已將責任推向李子狼了。」面對弟弟，左大臣耐心的解說著。

「所以哥哥認為李子狼才是這次事件的打擊對象！」右大臣比較清晰了，但他仍有一堆疑問，「那麼，究竟是甚麼人會這樣做呢？」再仔細想想，右大臣發現了更多的可能性，「雖然哥哥說的很有道理，但也許『某人』已把實情告訴天皇了，只是天皇怯於藤原氏之勢而有所顧忌，所以轉而將罪名轉嫁給李子狼…會有這種可能性吧？」

「當然有這種可能，但天皇不會這樣做。起碼源氏兄弟不會讓他這樣做。」左大臣轉而板起了臉。〈向藤原氏問罪嗎？天皇不敢這樣做，因為有我藤原時平在。〉

左大臣露出的可怕而陰沈的笑臉令右大臣惶恐起來。

********** ********** ***********

小櫻已六神無主了，她不知道自己身在何方，只知道要盡快找回小狼。

未幾，一位儀態萬千的小姐在侍女的陪同下進入小櫻的房間。她示意待女退下， 自己走到小櫻身旁。

「 啊…」 小櫻實在不敢相信，她驚訝地叫︰「知世！！！」 然後上前抱著她。

「 櫻子…」 少女被嚇了一跳，再仔細打量著面前的小櫻，然後笑著說︰「相信我不是妳口中的Tomoyo(知世)，不過我也叫Tomoyo(知代)啊。」

「 這…」小櫻冷靜下來，有點失落的坐在地上，「對不起，我太無禮了，因為妳跟我一位好朋友很像…」

知代也坐了下來︰「沒關係。」她仍舊掛著微笑︰「請問妳是？」

「 我叫木之本櫻。」小櫻反射式的答道，不過很快便發覺不妥，「咦？妳問我的名字……妳跟她們不同呢！她們都誤會我是櫻子。」

「 妳跟櫻子長得很像很像。」知代微笑道，「不過，眼神不一樣。」

聽她這麼一說，小櫻更覺得她跟知世簡直一模一樣。

「 那麼，」知代欠身，「請容許我重新介紹自己，我是右大臣的女兒，名叫知代。」

小櫻也欠身，「很高興認識妳。」

知代友善的態度令驚慌失措的小櫻稍為安心了。

知代臉上掛著平穩的笑容︰「可以告訴我，妳為何會在這裏嗎？」

小櫻於是便把所有事情告訴她。並且將自己對這個環境、這種氣氛的難以理解加以舒懷。知代筆直的坐在她身旁，邊聽邊想，感到有點不可思議。

「 這麼說來，應該還有一個男生跟妳來到這裏喲？」

「 是的！」小櫻緊張地道，「妳知道他在哪裡嗎？」

知代想了想，平靜的說︰「既然妳被誤認為櫻子，那位男生也許亦被人誤以為跟李大人有關呢。」

小櫻滿腦子疑問︰「李大人？他是誰？還有各位口中的櫻子…她又是誰？」

知代耐心的回答︰「櫻子是左大臣的女兒，是我的表姊妹。而李大人，他名叫李子狼，是從天朝來的、法力最強的陰陽師。」

「 原來如此…」 小櫻還未發現有任何問題，「假如小狼被人誤會跟李大人有關係，他會被帶到哪裡？」

「 監牢。」

「 監牢嗎？」小櫻先舒了口氣，但下一該她卻又發現不對勁了， 「 甚麼？監牢？」

她的大叫大嚷引起外面侍女的注意，紛紛走進來看個究竟。

察覺自己的失儀，小櫻馬上坐下來，「對、對不起…」

知代只是微微一笑︰「外間都認為是李大人誘拐櫻子，他當然會被因在監牢啊，說不定還要……」說到這裏，知代臉色一沈。

「 知代…」小櫻握著她的手，「小狼跟那位李大人一點關係也沒有，他只是一個普通的高中生而已。真正的李大人在哪裡？只要找他，小狼就有救了吧？」

知代點點頭︰「可是，李大人跟櫻子私奔了啊。」

「 私奔？」小櫻驚訝的叫著。

知代搖頭嘆息︰「今天晚上，李大人就是帶著櫻子私奔去了，想不到現在坐在這裏的竟換成是櫻小姐妳。」

「 我應該到哪裡去找這位李大人呢？」小櫻自說自話。

「 傳聞李大人會穿梭時空之術，看來是真的。」

小櫻又再驚訝︰「穿梭時空？」

「 既然櫻小姐和妳的同伴來了這個時代，那麼李大人和櫻子也許到了妳的時代去了。」

「 啊！原來是這樣。」小櫻好像了解了，「甚麼？」

這次叫聲又引來了侍女們。

知代有點失笑︰「櫻小姐妳現在才發現嗎？這點 『特性 』跟櫻子還真像。」

「 妳的意思是，這個時代的李大人利用穿梭時空的法術，把自己帶到我的時代，而把我和小狼帶來這時代了？」

「 我猜十不離九吧。」知代微笑著。

「 那怎麼可能？」小櫻腦內一片空白。當她所面對的知代竟如此平靜，似乎她所說的未嘗不是事實，這也可解釋她所置身的這裡的「陌生」了。而且過去在她身上也著實發生過很多超乎常理的事，現在「穿越時空」了，也似乎不是太難理解。可是她從沒想過自己會陷入這種危機之中，這著實是非常不可思議的事。一時間，她沒法用常理去判斷下一步。

「 請冷靜下來！」知代握著她雙手，「妳不是還要救妳的朋友嗎？」

「沒錯…」在知代的鼓勵下，小櫻慢慢使自己平復下來，她想了想，「對了！我可以用『那個』跟小狼聯絡！」

********** ********** **********

透過守衛，還有小狼自己冷靜聰明的頭腦，他已經略知發生甚麼事了。

小狼坐在囚室中，望向外面的月亮。他試過無數次否認自己是李子狼，但都沒有人信他。現在，他只擔心小櫻的安全。

突然，囚室外發出「BiBi」的聲音。

「 哇~~~ 」侍衛們都嚇了一跳。

小狼隔著囚房望向聲音方向︰「是我的電話！」

它就放在一張椅上，侍衛們都迴避三尺，不敢靠近。小狼伸手去取，但手根本不足長。

「 可惡！」 他向著侍衛們說︰「那是一個受了詛咒的物品，立即交給我封咒！否則你們便要當災了！」

「這、這、你不要亂來！」侍衛半信半疑又顫顫驚驚。

「你！」小狼著急了，「馬上交給我，我保證不會亂來！」

侍衛想了想，若果不交出這東西可能真的要當災嗎…？其實、其實這個李子狼的風評其實也不壞，應該可靠吧？「好吧，你千萬不要亂來才好！」最後侍衛不敢怠慢，立即用布包裹著電話，交給小狼， 「拜託你了，陰陽師大人！」

「立即退到外面，我要作法！」小狼假裝嚴重的大叫著，待他們都退下後，才走到一旁接電話︰「小櫻嗎？」

「 小狼！你沒事實在太好了！」小櫻的聲音由電話傳出。

「 櫻？妳在哪裏？」

小櫻略把經過說明，然後幾乎又要哭起來。

「小狼，我現在要怎麼辦？」

「妳先別哭，」小狼堅強地說，「好不容易弄清楚發生了甚麼事，一定會有解決方法的。」

「可是沒時間了，知代說你可能會被處斬啊！」

「 我知道…」狼皺了皺眉，「堅強點，小櫻，穿梭時空之術是李家的絕學，我不知道這個李子狼跟我們李家是否有關係，但妳不妨到李子狼的家去查看，看看有沒有收穫，當中可能有解決辦法啊…」

「 可是…小狼…」小櫻還有很多說話想說，但電話卻傳來沒電的訊號。

「 電話沒電了！怎麼辦？ 」 小櫻著急的叫道。

「 不要哭！冷靜不來！」小狼道，「現在就靠妳了，放心吧，會沒事的。」

話未說完，電話就掛斷了。

小狼空虛的望著電話，肩上如有千斤重擔……

*************************************************

平成時代的日本-----

子狼張開了眼睛，右肩的傷口仍隱隱作痛。

「櫻子…」 櫻子正躺在他身邊，睡得很甜。子狼沒有打擾她，只輕輕的擦了擦她的臉。

他四周打量著，這是一間非常豪華的房間，而且盡是他所不熟悉的風格。他和櫻子則同睡在一張柔軟的床上。

「我們來到什麼地方什麼時代了？」

「你醒來了嗎？」一位少女盛著食物走入房內。

「知代小姐？」子狼驚訝的望著眼前的少女，不過他知道這不可能是知代。

少女笑了笑，放下食物︰「我也叫Tomoyo(知世)，不過相信不是閣下認識的那位Tomoyo(知代)。我路過公園時見你們暈倒了，所以擅自把你們帶回來，請原諒我的好管閒事。」

子狼上下打量著她，再望向自己的衣服，不禁漲紅了臉。

知世笑著︰「替你換衣服的是我家園丁。傷口也處理過了。」

子狼下床行了個禮，「在下李子狼，感激小姐的救命之恩。」

知世阻止了他的一跪，笑了笑︰「原來你叫李子狼啊？不單跟我一位朋友長得很像，名字也…」

這時候，櫻子也醒來了。

「櫻子！」子狼立即上前把她扶起。

「子狼…」櫻子微笑著，「你沒事真是太好了。」 

她再察看四周，才注意到知世︰「知代？知代！」 

知世嫣然一笑，有禮的再解釋一次。她搬來了椅子，端莊的坐著︰「請問你們可以告訴我發生了什麼事嗎？」

友枝町還在下著大雨。

知世由李子狼口中，已約略知道發生什麼事了。

「想不到世上竟有人懂得穿越時空的技術，真是不可思議。」 知世著實感到驚訝，她越想越感到難以置信，「這麼說來，你們有可能是小櫻和小狼的祖先啊。」

「知世小姐，大恩不言謝。」李子狼眼中充滿著感激之情，「若小姐有用得著在下的地方，在下定必肝腦塗地、萬死不辭…」

「報恩則免了， 」知世想了想，「我在公園發現了你們，卻怎麼都聯絡不上小櫻和李同學，你會知道原因嗎？」

子狼面露難色，他抬頭望著窗外的月光，回想在強光看到的一幕，只恐怕不想發生的事情已變為事實。


	3. 行刑前夕

第三章︰行刑前夕

平安時代‧日本

自小狼被收監，平安京又過了「平靜」的一天。

對於李子狼的「死罪」，除了陰陽師長音外，左大臣亦覺得理所當然，只是，他的反應一如以往喜怒不形於色。

相反，他的親弟弟右大臣的臉容卻有點「愁緒」的感覺。在朝會之後，他特地跑到兄長家滙報。

「好像已經是定案了呢，哥哥。」

「你指甚麼事？」左大臣故意裝作不知道。

「當然是李子狼的事。」

左大臣冷笑：「連我也敢招惹，那小子就要有不要命的覺悟。」

「可是，你和我都知道內情，不是嗎？」右大臣沒意思的自言自語。

左大臣停下腳步，眼光是對他愚蠢非常不滿一樣︰「忠平，櫻子她既生於藤原家，那就是她的命。你應該很清楚，為了加深與皇室的關係，藤原家的女兒一定要成為皇妃。李子狼對她而言只不過是一個過客而已。」

說起皇妃，右大臣想起了從前入宮為后的親姪女褒子 — 左大臣時平另一位女兒。褒子在皇宮的生活並不愉快，在兩年前因病去世。右大臣想起了褒子臨終時的話︰「我…不想再留在宮內…」右大臣很感觸，所以他對這件事抱持反對立場︰「以藤原家今時今日的地位，就算不攀付皇室，也已經無人可及了吧？」

「愚不可及！」左大臣責罵道，「權力和地位稍一不慎就會被奪去。你雖然一直在我的羽翼下卻很多事情都不了解，也都算了，但今天竟說出這種無知的說話，真教我失望。若果櫻子不嫁入皇室，那就由知代代替吧。」

「哥哥！」一說起自己的女兒，右大臣就緊張起來。右大臣才不要讓自己的親女兒受著褒子所受過的苦。

左大臣也沒有為難他︰「看你這幅緊張的樣子，知道甚麼是處變不驚嗎？」

右大臣立時無言以對。〈無論是知代或櫻子…我也不想她們再受苦啊…哥哥…〉

「有時候我也懷疑，你跟我是親生兄弟嗎？」左大臣有點無可奈何，「只是同父異母而已，為何會有這麼大差別？」

「我這樣子不好嗎？」

「在朝廷上，不是你對人仁慈，人家就會投桃報李。以你那『宅心仁厚』的性格，若果不是位居右大臣，加上我的照顧，恐怕早已被人鬥死了吧？」左大臣嘆了嘆氣，「你要記著，右大臣之職對我們藤原家很重要。你雖然是有能力的人，但這種善良而優柔寡斷的性格，在朝堂上很難出頭。」

右大臣苦笑︰「哥哥你應該很清楚，我並不是貪戀功名的人，右大臣的職位，我隨時可以放棄…」

「別胡說了。」左大臣語氣稍為加重的教訓道，「左右大臣這個尊貴的職位，只有藤原家才有資格擁有。源氏兄弟雖為我們的丈人，但其實也一直在覬覦這個職位，你是知道的。」他嘆了口氣，「你和佐為，明明都是有才能的人，就不能替我分擔一下嗎？」

右大臣沒有回答。

「桃中將今天還是想努力為李子狼求情吧？我見他一大清早就上朝了。」右大臣拉開了話題。雖然兄長這幾天都沒上朝堂，忠平知道應該有其他侍從會向他報告。但他還是把自己所知所見與他分享。

「聽說皇上隨便拋下『體察民情』的詔令就打發他走。」左大臣不屑的說，「雖然天皇有所顧忌而低調處理這件事，但恐怕整個京城都已經知曉了。」

「意思是李子狼必死無疑了？」

左大臣給他一個意味深長的笑容︰「牌面上，他有必被賜死的理由。雖然很可惜，李子狼是很有才華的人，原來可是陰陽寮裡一步重要的棋子呢。」

在這件事情上，兄長可是第一次放鬆了口風，右大臣也是第一次知曉他有必的想法。他忍不著追問︰「難道還有其他方法救他？」

對於「救他」兩個字，左大臣敏銳的掃視弟弟一下。他怎可能不知道他的心思。

「案件到現在還未審議，也沒定性，李子狼為何要帶走櫻子、所謂何事，完全任憑我們的說詞。」

「那我就不明白了，既然生與死都只憑哥哥你一句說話，為何你一直不表態？雖然這幾天兄長你沒上殿，但你也沒有將他置之死地，表示你對李子狼的問罪也有猶豫嗎？」

「你能察覺這件事我很高興。」左大臣點頭，「李子狼的生與死並不左右大局，但是，如果要保住他的性命，我也必須要有所得著才行。孤且…等下吧。」

「我不明白。」右大臣追問，他覺得事情有轉機，聲音聽上去很輕快。

聽到這句說話，左大臣搖搖頭，他不忘叮囑︰「你自幼就只喜歡詩詞歌賦，這種事你自己多想想，好好學習。」

身在藤原家就有這種身不由己，右大臣充滿了無奈。

「另外，哥哥—」他叫住了左大臣。

「怎麼了？」

「聽說京城南門昨晚出現了幾隻食人鬼，弄得人心惶惶的…我相信哥哥早已知道，但也請務必小心。」

「這件事，早上我派人提醒過陰陽寮了。賀茂不在，那河內長音就甚麼都做不成，還好意思說是代理主事。昨晚有五人死掉了，他們竟也捉不到一隻食人鬼，恐怕他們只記得搬弄是非，都忘了正職吧。」

「不過很奇怪，京城怎會突然出現那麼多惡鬼？」

左大臣不以為然︰「調查這件事是陰陽寮的工作吧？」

「不過…我看那河內長音好像不大可靠。」右大臣說，「而且我聽了一個傳聞…」

「甚麼傳聞？」右大臣故作玄疑的語氣勾起了左大臣的興趣。

「我說出來恐怕哥哥又會不高興了。」

「少跟我來這一套。」

「那…你不要責備我...聽說是因為皇上要處死絕世陰陽師李子狼，所以惡鬼才會橫行無忌…」

「荒謬。」左大臣一聲冷笑，「不要再胡說八道了。」

如果只是處死一個李子狼就可以引來惡鬼，之前因我而死的人，引來的惡鬼相信足以將京城吞噬…哼哼。

左大臣自嘲的冷笑，教右大臣不寒而慄。

********** ********** **********

不能兌現對櫻子小姐的承諾，令桃一郎心情沈重。

明天，李子狼就要被斬了，他卻甚麼忙也幫不上。

「李子狼是比較高傲了點，但為人總算正直，而且還是個人材。死了的話，實在有點可惜…」桃一郎望著藍天的隱閉月亮，嘆息起來。

這樣的月亮令他想起了一位故人，也勾起了一點傷心的回憶。表情也變得越來越悲涼。

「儘管一個人，但在宮內說這種話，被人聽到難免有麻煩啊…」樹後傳來了一把溫柔而弱小的聲音。

「…」桃一郎定一定神，他認得這把聲音，是他朝思暮想的人，「歌穗……」

穿上樸素和服的美麗女生由樹後走出來︰「還是…不改口嗎？」

桃一郎苦笑著︰「對…是梅壼妃。」說出這三個字，桃一郎心中又疼痛起來。

梅壼妃歌穗站在樹旁，以擔心的語調詢問︰「你發生甚麼事呢？我從未見過你…展露出那種悲哀的表情…」

「沒甚麼…」桃一郎收起了悲傷，搬出堅強的樣子，「因為李子狼的事，有點可惜。」

「那件事情，我也略有所聞。」歌穗倚靠著大松樹，「他們實在太可憐了。」

可憐嗎？桃一郎望著歌穗，內心有一種說不出的難過。她會有這種感受，會是因為將心比心嗎？

「真心相愛不應該是罪啊…」

不過桃一郎沒有再讓這種傷感流露出來，強行裝出沒關係的表情，他說著口是心非的話︰「李子狼的事，已經不到我們所能議論的了。就算抱有再多同情，你也要小心言行，免得觸怒龍顏。」

望著桃一郎的背影，歌穗深深感受到所謂心痛的感覺。

*********** ********** **********

天皇的情緒相當不穩，尤其他偷聽到侍女談論民間對惡鬼出現的解釋後。

「全部給我退下！」他亂丟亂拋，活像個發脾氣的小孩子一樣。

侍們都怕當災，統統退下去。

這個時候，一位雍容高雅的女子來到殿前。

「梅壼妃。」侍女們有禮的向她行禮。

擁有著長而秀美的頭髮、舉止優雅動人，長相清麗脫俗的梅壼妃也向她們微笑作回應。

「陛下正在生氣。」

王妃站在門外，傾聽一回，便吩咐侍女們退下。她緩緩的走進去，緩緩的坐了下來。她的舉止跟房內的天皇顯然不同。

「臣妾向陛下請安。」

天皇這才留意到她︰「妳是…？」

「臣妾是望月中納言的女兒。」這麼一說，便勾起了皇上的記憶。

「啊，是妳…」語氣出奇平淡，「有甚麼事嗎？」後宮佳麗多不勝數，平時只略施脂粉的歌穗，很難令皇上留下深刻印象。

王妃沒有回答，反而開始收拾被凌亂的東西。

天皇看到她的舉動，覺得不解。

她轉過頭來，是一個平淡而親切的微笑︰「陛下的房間凌亂了，臣妾替陛下收拾。」

天皇呆著了。她雙手優雅的擺動，明明只是普通的動作，但看起竟是如此優雅。為甚麼他從來沒注意到後宮有這麼一位清麗的佳人？「妳是…」

「臣妾是…歌穗。」歌穗直接說出自己的名字。

「歌穗？」天皇唸了幾遍，他的目光亦跟隨這位佳人在移動。

在天皇生氣時還敢出現在他面前的，梅壼妃是第一個。

「妳來這裡，只為充當個侍女？」天皇聲調提高了。一般而言，沒有天皇的傳召，後宮的妃子不能擅自探望天皇的居室，即使這是書房也不可以。然而，他並沒有為此生氣。

聽得出天皇的語氣已緩和，歌穗停下手上的活動，走到天皇前面，端直身子坐了下來，以清翠的聲音說︰「聞說陛下準備處決陰陽師李子狼，臣妾就是為此而來。」

「後宮也流行著件事嗎？」天皇的手急不及待游過她的粉臉，「竟然為這件事而跑到我跟前，看來我得好好懲罰妳。」

「是因為櫻子小姐的原故嗎？」對於天皇的親近，歌穗仍然不為所動。

這件事是天皇心中的一根刺，他的手離開了歌穗，溫柔的表情變得有點煩躁︰「與妳何干？」

歌穗沈默片刻，以溫柔的聲線說︰「請原諒李子狼和櫻子小姐。」

天皇瞪大眼睛望著她，似乎不敢相信︰「原諒？」

歌穗望著天皇，一點也不畏懼︰「臣妾讀天朝典籍，知明君都不會以個人恩怨和喜好胡亂殺害忠良才士。唐皇太宗亦因此留有偉名。李子狼雖犯錯，但未經審訊，不宜憑陛下一己之言而論罪；再者，京城才剛由道真公的咒怨中恢復過來，現在竟又要…」

話未說完，天皇就以一杯熱茶潑向她。

熱茶打在她面上，臉頰盪得赤紅。但歌穗沒有叫出半句，她重新端直身子，直直的回望天皇。

天皇呼喝︰「不但提到道真，還敢以明君之名要脅我？真該死！」話畢，便拔出長劍要殺死她。

但歌穗一無懼色，她的眼神變得有點悲哀︰「進諫和提點陛下得失，是臣妾的責任，若果因此而被殺，臣妾只會為陛下難過。」她合上隻雙眼，沒有理會架在頸上的利刃，一幅將生死置於度外的態度。

天皇呆了半刻。後宮從來沒有人夠膽跟他說這種話。一時間，他竟然混亂了。

「滾！」他轉過身，咆吼著。

歌穗閉上的雙眼，再向天皇投以同情的目光，靜靜的退下了。

********** ********** **********

知代得知小狼的情況後，在第二天立即動身前往子狼的家，希望能夠找到一些線索，救無辜的小狼於水深火熱之中。

李子狼的住室算得上是一間大宅。花園四周都種滿了各式各樣的花草，知代認得其中一此是草藥。不過她沒有理會這些，小狼的情況非常危險，而小櫻又被下了軟禁令，現在只有她可以救到小狼。

李子狼的書房中有千百本書籍。大部份都散落在地上。知代把它們加以整理，並嘗試看看其中的內容。

細看之下，都是一些法術之書。不過其中一本由漢字寫成的書，她卻看不明白，於是她便將之收起來了。

正當要離去之際，附近傳出了一陣嘶叫聲。知代的好奇心驅使她去看過究竟。在大宅後方，一把亮刀正把怪物的手切了下來。怪物痛苦的叫著，傷口流出了綠色的血。

知代被嚇了一跳，不過仔細看清楚，眼前這個人的背影很熟悉︰「桃一郎中將？」

「妳是…右大臣家的知代公主？」桃一郎一刀把怪物了結，再向知代「請罪」，「沒有把小姐嚇著吧？」

「竟然讓我在這裏見識到桃中將的劍術，真是難得呢。」

桃一郎感到有點不好意思︰「公主的侍從呢？讓妳一人留在這裡實在太危險了。」桃一郎邊說邊示意知代離開，「小姐怎麼會在這裡出現的呢？」

知代笑而不答，她怎可以表明來意呢？所以她反問桃一郎︰「大人為何會在這裡出現？」

「近來京城突然出現很多怪物，天皇陛下體恤民情，突派我出來巡視。」

知代感到很好奇。陰陽師的工作只有蒙天所幸有能力者才可以擔任，普通的人劍術再好都難以驅邪捉妖。

桃一郎苦笑，輕輕的搖頭︰「李子狼被關著，賀茂大人未回來，安倍受了傷，陰陽寮人手本已不足。這種工作唯有落在我和一班中將身上。」

「聽情形，京城近日來真的不得安寧啊…」知代的聲音越來越小，表情也隨之改變了，再而就轉成了沉思當中…

********** ********** ***********

平成時代的日本-----

子狼學會了看報紙，而櫻子也學會了編毛衣。看上去，他們真是一對新婚夫婦的樣子。

「我回來了。」知世一邊開門一邊說道。

「果然找不到李同學和小櫻。」知世有點擔心，「連打手提電話也沒人接聽。」

「妳是指那兩位跟我和櫻子長得很像的朋友嗎？」

知世點點頭︰「小櫻和李同學一向很有交待，怎麼會突然失跡了呢？」

櫻子安慰著她，並且徵求子狼的協助︰「李大人，你可以幫忙嗎？」

子狼皺了皺眉，搖了搖頭︰「知世小姐說那兩人擁有強大的力量，但我感覺不到這附近有這種人。倒是感覺到有其他的力量……」

「那代表甚麼呢？」知世追問，「他們究竟怎麼了？」

「請原諒我。」李子狼突然向她欠身道歉。

知世被嚇了一跳。

「我希望不是真的…但也有可能是在我穿梭時空那天，陰差陽錯下，把他們移走了…」回想起來，子狼在強光中也看見了另一個自己。當時以為是錯覺，但由現在的情況看來，當時小狼和櫻可能就在強光當中…

「甚麼？」不但知世，連櫻子也很感驚訝。

「你…為甚麼會有這種想法？」

子狼深深吸了口氣，腦內組織著前事︰「若果如小姐所言，他們真的是有強大的力量的話，有力量的人會互相吸引，若果當時他們被我的力量所吸引而到公園去，那麼，他們便有可能被穿梭時空的力量吸引而到達另一時代…」

「如果…就如你所說的一樣……」知世已六神無主了。她眉頭在不知不覺間已經深深鎖上。

「對不起…」雖然不肯定跟他們有關，但看到知世這個擔憂的表情，櫻子含著淚道歉了。

知世望著一面愧疚的她，實在難以責備。她擦著櫻子的眼淚，溫柔的說︰「這件事還未曾證實呢。」

知世再轉向子狼︰「若果小櫻她們真的不幸去了你們的年代，那怎麼辦？」

「那唯有再用一次時空轉移，把他們給接回來了。不過…」

「不過？」

「第一，我不確定他們是否真的被傳移了。第二，假設我們的推測成立，那我就需要再用一次時空轉移之術。使用時空轉移需要大量的力量，自從上次用了後，我的元氣仍未恢復，恐怕要待上幾個月，才可以再使出這力量…」子狼一面內疚，「希望是我太多疑吧…若果是真的話…恐怕他們亦會面臨困境…」

看到子狼和櫻子一副「罪該萬死」的樣子，知世唯有安慰他們︰「小櫻和李同學都是頭腦靈活之人，相信一定會沒事的。」

「無論如何，在下也會盡所有力量查明事情真相，協助尋回妳的兩位朋友。」

「我的另外兩位朋友也是有法力之人，他們現在身處英國，明晚會回到日本。到時候我們再跟他們商量一下吧。」

除了這件事，事實上知世還有其他事情想要弄明白。「另外，最近友枝町突然出現了很多靈異的事情，我猜想，會不會也跟你們的出現有關？」

「關於這件事，我在報紙上亦有所聞。」說起來，對於現代社會竟然用古代女子才用的平假名及片假名去寫文章，子狼覺得非常不習慣，「相信那些一定是幽靈和妖怪。驅魔本來就是陰陽師的職責，如果方便的話，請讓我協助驅邪，我必義不容辭。」

********** 

晚上，知世安排了子狼和櫻子到附近常有妖怪出沒的小路去。

櫻子有點怕，但還是跟來了。她拉著知世的衣袖，跟在子狼後面。

「因為這裏近來盛傳有妖怪出沒，所以在晚上都不會有人來。你可以儘管放心驅魔。」

「嗯。」子狼一到步，就叫二人退下，開始「驅魔」了。

「櫻子妳怕鬼怪的嗎？」知世問。

「怕…好害怕…」

「這點跟小櫻好像啊。」知世笑著，「為甚麼不留在家呢？」

櫻子望著知世，勉強擠出一個笑容︰「因為身為陰陽師的妻子，我必須要克服這弱點。」

不消一刻，子狼就回來了。

「鬼怪真是一代不如一代。要收拾它們真是易如反掌。」臉上掛著滿足的笑容。陰陽師就算在任何時代都要履行職責。

「真厲害呢。」知世沒想到事情會這麼快便解決，她由衷的道謝。

子狼望著櫻子，語氣變得溫柔︰「害怕嗎？」

櫻子點點頭︰「怕，不過有你在身邊，所以會克服的。」

知世雖然不願意打擾他們，但還是催促大家離開。

回家路上很寧靜，知世亦為他們介紹著四周的環境。 突然，遠處傳來一陣開動單車的聲音和叫聲︰「櫻！」

大家回過頭去，在兩人還未有反應之前，知世已經驚叫出來了︰「是桃矢哥哥！」

桃矢正用極速開駛單車過來，而且一面兇相。

「走！」子狼拉著櫻子逃跑，卻被他攔截了。

「臭小子，要把小櫻帶到哪？」桃矢跳了下車，怒髮衝冠，幾乎要把子狼拉起來打。

「可惡！」子狼把櫻子拉往身後。

「小櫻，馬上跟我走！」桃矢下令。

「桃矢哥哥…」知世想解釋，但桃矢卻搶先一步。

「我還以為小櫻到哪裏了，原來跟你在一起。你這臭小子！」

子狼瞪著他︰「怎麼每個時代都有這種討厭鬼？」

「馬上把小櫻交出來！」桃矢再下令。

櫻子緩緩走了出來，雖然桃矢一臉兇相，但她仍勇敢的站在兩人之間︰「我不是小櫻。」

桃矢有點驚訝。

知世衝上前︰「桃矢哥哥，請聽我解釋…她不是小櫻…」

桃矢再打量著子狼和櫻子，這回他察覺到甚麼了。

子狼無法對他抱有好感，「她是我的妻子，跟你一點關係都沒有！」

雖然認錯人了，但對於貌似小狼的子狼說面前貌似小櫻的女生是「我的妻子」，桃矢還是有點不爽。

「知世，」桃矢很不高興，「小櫻在哪裏？」

「我不知道…」面對擔憂和怒氣滿滿的桃矢，知世如實作答。

「她跟那小子在一起嗎？」

「…是的。」知世點點頭。

桃矢的眼光充滿憤怒。他再盯著束長髮的子狼，別過臉去︰「真是每個時代都有討厭的人！」

「王八蛋…」子狼忍不著用中文說了這麼一句。

「既然她跟那小子在一起，」桃矢雖然不憤，還是說出了這麼一句，「應該會安全吧。」


	4. 官復原職

第四章︰官復原職

平安時代‧京城

一回到京城，城門的官差已傳話說天皇要召見他。剛到埗的賀茂忠行打了個呵欠，不太情願，但在催促下還是入宮了。但在入殿的路上，他察覺到有人偷偷跟在他身後。在皇宮內不會有人對他暗算，所以他很快便察覺到對方的身份，而作出相應的行動。

一個輕巧的跳躍，賀茂忠行便無聲消失了。對方馬上跑出來察看，這時，賀茂才現身︰「鹿丸，你跟蹤的技術很差。」

「賀茂大人，你不要欺負我了。我也只是傳個口訊…」

源能的下人鹿丸在這時候要給他傳口訊，他已經猜到，這件事十之八九跟天皇今天召見他的事有關。

「源大人的立場是？」

鹿丸對於賀茂大人的反應沒有太驚訝，畢竟交手多次，他很清楚對方是個才思敏捷的人，只不過性格有點太不覊，難以駕馭。

「留。」

聽到鹿丸的口訊，賀茂忠行冷冷一笑，示意他可以退下。

「留嗎？」他嘴角向上，發生一陣邪魅的笑容，「難得意見一致呢。」

朝會仍未開始，天皇在內室接見了賀茂。內臣早已向這位陰陽師說明了狀況，所以他亦有備而來。所以當天皇問及他的意見時，盡管是要他確定李子狼的死期和執行方法，他也想好了如何應變。

「身為陰陽寮的主事，對於同儕搞出這種事情，我實在於心有愧呀。」他誇張的舉止沒有令天皇反感，因為天皇早就習慣眼前人有點輕狂。

「所以說，忠行，我只要知道如何處死他就可以了。」

雖然口裡說不，但菅源道真被處死後的陰影著實影響了天皇。  
「陛下，你有所不知，我最於心有愧的，是未能如你所願立即處死李子狼。」

天皇聽罷，眉頭一皺。

「在我回京路上，發覺京城附近妖物橫行。看到這種情況，我就知道京城快要出大事了。」

「忠行你也認為跟處死李子狼有關嗎？」天皇甚為不滿，幾乎是咆哮出來。

「當然無關。京城之所以出現邪物，實乃由於其他原因所至。時逢七夕之時，鬼怪之月至使百鬼外行；京城乃天下靈氣之所在，鬼怪之物定必聚集於此，感染靈能。而最近臣夜觀天象，發現三天之後乃三星一線之日，京城靈能氣息亦會受到影響，恐怕會出現更多邪物。現在所出現的妖物，只是其中一二。」

聽到賀茂忠行繪聲繪影的描述，天皇覺得事有不妥，反而忘了追究李子狼的事。

「為甚麼突然變得如此嚴重？事前還亳無徵兆呢。」

「這種天變只為其一。另一原因，與京城氣流所變有關。我一踏進京城，就感到此地氣息有改，但我才剛剛回來，仍未能究其原因。」

「那個河內長音，甚麼都沒有上報過。」

河內長音的政治手腕比陰陽師的技能高太多了。賀茂忠行幾乎要笑出來。但他亦裝一本正經的繼續︰「無論如何，我跟陰陽寮都必須要提前做好準備。本來，下佈結界之術並不難，但要對整個京城之地重新佈施，實在需要時間和能力。」

他瞄了瞄天皇︰「本來，結界佈施之術應由最擅長的李子狼和安倍晴明負責。」當天皇想要因此而發難時，他搶先一步，「所以臣就說了對陛下愧疚，不能下定決心支持將他賜死呢。」

「你倘大的陰陽寮，就沒有一個能人異士可以取代一個李子狼嗎？」天皇不憤。

「如果有這樣一個人，我就不必為此勞心了。」賀茂看似吐怨，卻開始申明自己的立場，「我早年建議設立陰陽學院，目的就為了培訓更多陰陽之術的人材，當時因為各種原因被否決了。可幸，後來天朝的李子狼帶來了各種技術，亦樂於與同僚交流，算是對陰陽寮作出貢獻。我還期望他再進一步分享所學呢。」

「忠行你此言未免太謙厚，一點都不像你的風格。」天皇不耐煩，「我記得連李子狼都曾盛賺你陰陽學的學識豐厚，遠在他之上。」

「忠行就只有一個，想盡心為天皇盡忠，有時也有心無力。」

「所以，你的結論是，我不能賜死李子狼？」

「陛下，只是延遲他的死罪，先讓他戴罪立功，然後成立陰陽學院，令他交出所學，待諸君學有所成，到時再決定他生死亦無不可。」

天皇因為他的說話而動搖。

「眼前京城危機為重，李子狼乃隨時可殺之人，何不多留他有用之軀，為陛下所用，到無利用價值時才除之後快？」

賀茂忠行欠身，臉上帶著邪魅的笑容，心裡已有其他盤算。

*********************

賀茂朝見後，藉口剛回京城身體疲憊不宜上朝堂，天皇恩准他回去休息。

朝堂上各人依序上報各項民生事情，當中最囑目的，還是妖怪橫行之事。

一般而言，源能源大納言很少親自過問政事。但這次他卻首先追問進展。

「近來京城內突然有很多妖怪橫行，都處理好了嗎？」

「是的，大納言大人。」河內長音恭敬的回答，那是他一貫公式的回應，「臣和眾多位陰陽師已經努力驅魔，相信在不日之內…」

「不日之內？」源範提高聲調打斷了他，和應兄長的提問，「為甚麼京城近日會突然增加妖怪？」

「這個…臣等正在努力偵查…」

「還未知道原因嗎？」天皇皺了皺眉。剛才詢問農事時還一副體諒臣下的樣子，但現在卻完全轉換了心情。他想起今早賀茂忠行的說話，對河內長音的一貫推說之詞很是反感。

雖說天皇的陰晴不定已聞名於世，但面對這情況也著實令以河內長音為首的陰陽寮感到不安和膽怯。

沒理會河內的回答，天皇轉向桃一郎︰「桃中將，我命你視察民情，情況如何？」

「回天皇，依臣視察所見，京城近日妖怪四出橫行，不少百姓受其滋擾，無法工作。據兵部資料，單是這兩天已經有二十八人遇害了。情況實在嚴重。」

「兵部卿，是這樣嗎？」

坐在桃中將對面的兵部宮卿回話︰「的確如桃中將所言。長此下去，恐怕會做成恐慌，影響京城安定。」

聽到這番報告，天皇用力將手上的扇子拍打地上，發出「啪」的一聲，令在場的人無不怯場。

「長音！」天皇轉向陰陽師們，「你們有盡責嗎？」

「臣…臣等知罪。」

桃一郎見狀，知機遇難求，立即上前報︰「陛下，聞說連安倍晴明亦在驅魔中受傷呢。」

「安倍晴明？」天皇又再皺起眉頭。他已經知道事情的嚴重性了。賀茂忠行在他面前只讚許過兩個人，一位是李子狼，但他現在身在囹圄；另一位是李子狼的徒弟安倍晴明。雖然年紀小，並加入陰陽寮不久，但他的才能已漸有出頭之勢。竟然連他也會受傷，相信今次事態是非常嚴重了。

朝堂上，一位藤原家中納言輕蔑的一笑︰「看來陰陽寮只能依靠賀茂大人了呢。想必他定能向陛下進可靠之言。」

天皇瞄起眼睛，朝堂上的垂簾遮蔽住他的眼神，使他的情緒不致展露於大臣眼前。藤原氏的線眼廣佈天下，他就知道，賀茂忠行今早回到京城的消息左大臣一定比他更早知道。賀茂沒在朝堂上出現，藤原時平一定猜到他今早早已被接見了。雖然他人今天不在朝堂上，但也派出自己的黨羽「傳話」，可見他這個人心思之細密。由這句話中也可知道，左大臣的立場似乎有變。

他不喜歡這種被猜透的感覺，而且同時，他猜不透左大臣的心思，這是他最不滿意的。

坐在一旁的長音也瞄起眼睛。他很清楚這句說話的意思，所以他馬上回應︰「陛下，臣等會努力調查，加上陰陽寮……」

天皇阻止他繼續說下去。他望一望坐在堂下的源能。這位舅舅對他微微一笑 — 那是他招牌的平穩笑容。然後歌穗的話突然浮現在他腦海中…「桃中將…」

「臣在。」

「傳令下去，暫且赦免李子狼的罪，讓他立即執行除魔任務。」

「臣領旨。」桃一郎有點意外，但這正是他所願，所以他馬上領旨退下。

感到意外的，不只桃一郎一個。右大臣覺得很奇怪，不過他並沒有發言。他自己跟李子狼並無深仇大恨，何況一向感性的他傾向於同情子狼和櫻子，所以對於天皇的決定，他只一笑置之。只是，中納言一向是哥哥的副手，他剛才的說話總教他很在意。

「陛下…」長音對此表示異議，「李子狼他…」

「好了。」天皇沒有理會他，反而展露出一絲彷彿有「言外之意」的微笑。

********** ********** ***********

「真的嗎？知代！妳沒有騙我吧？」櫻高興得在房內跳了起來。不過和服太重了，跳了兩下，她就累了。

「是真的，這個消息是父親大人告訴我的。」知代優雅的坐姿跟櫻形成了強烈對比，「一聽到消息，我就馬上趕來了。聽說是桃一郎中將力薦李大人帶罪立功的呢。」

小櫻高興的極了︰「知代，我想見小狼，妳可以幫助我嗎？」

「當然可以。」知代微笑著，「不過妳要答應我一個要求。」

「甚麼要求也可以，只要可以見小狼就好了！」

「那太好了！」知代不知道由哪裏抽出一套和服，「妳一定要穿上它跟李大人見面啊！」

真是完全被打敗…每個時代的知世也許都是一樣的呢…

********** *********** ***********  
「天皇陛下，參議源能及源範大人已在殿外等候召見了。」

「讓他們進來吧。」

身高六丈的源能跟弟弟源範緩緩進入內堂，就在天皇前方坐了下來。

「源能大人，這下子你可滿意了吧？」天皇輕浮的笑著，他隨便的坐在兩個人的臉前。

「感謝陛下接納了微臣的意見。」源能微微點頭，嘴角稍稍向上。兩鬢淡淡的露出了雪白，眼睛收藏著一股深不可測的氣度。這位四十有五的男人看上去比實際年齡更蒼老。「陛下今天的舉止很有大將之風，想必唐皇當年也是這個模樣。」

「舅舅別跟我來這套。」天皇把弄著紙扇，雖然他依照源能的建議而行，但很明顯他本人對這個提議並非完全贊同，「我不明白你為甚麼要幫李子狼，你知道我接見了賀茂，還特意差人給我送來信件，我實在不知道舅舅你壸裡賣的是甚麼藥。」

源能抬起頭，噴了個鼻息。對於天皇的疑問，他總是很有耐性的回答︰「微臣只是不希望在現階段把事情鬧大。幸好對外宣佈時沒有加上李子狼的實際罪名，所以事情還有轉機。」

「當初是顧念到左大臣的面子所以旨意才有所保留。雖然如此，但我現在要免去李子狼的罪，不會前後矛盾嗎？而那位左大臣…」天皇皺起眉頭。天皇可是冒了被天下人恥笑的風險去信任源能。如果今天源能沒能給他一個合理解釋的話，他可能給他賜罪也說不定，「我知道你是個有分寸的人，做事不會沒緣由，因為信任你，我才不問因由的釋放了李子狼，不過，我現在要你的解釋。」

源能一副早已料到的神情。他淡然一笑︰「陰陽寮暫時不可以沒有李子狼。河內長音最近在拓展勢力，已經到了殘害異己的地步了。安倍之所以受傷，十之八九跟他也脫不了關係。」

「你說是河內派員襲擊安倍？」

源能沒有回答。

「如果是這樣的話，我非得向他問罪不可！」

「陛下息怒。」源能仍舊是輕描淡寫的說，「河內是阿倍家的一員，陛下不是要用阿倍家牽制藤原氏嗎？現在處置河內對培植阿倍勢力不利。」

天皇被提醒了。

「賀茂已經趕回來了，以他的技術要牽制河內不是難事。但賀茂是個不喜結黨的人，單憑他一人之力不能平衡河內的大勢力。但加上李子狼師徒則另當別論。李子狼一直跟河內不咬弦，如果讓他跟賀茂連成一陣線，想必河內也會有所收歛吧。」

「我明白了。既要培植阿倍氏的勢力，又要牽制他們。這件事讓舅舅費心了。」天皇這才露出笑容，「可是我不明白…你跟左大臣一家是姻親…」

「陛下不必顧慮。」源範插嘴了，「先別說圓夫人跟舞夫人已離世，即使她們仍健在，源氏最首要的目標仍會是幫助陛下。此志不變。」

圓夫人和舞夫人，她們是藤原時平、忠平兩兄弟的夫人，也是源能的孩子。換句話說，左右大臣都是他女婿。

「至於時平，中納言已吐露出左大臣家的立場，我亦未能參透，但左大臣的意思已很明顯，他容許保留李子狼的性命。當中是否有任何意味，我會再作調查。」

天皇瞄向源能。

即使說起他兩位已離世的女兒，源能也沒有很大反應呢，不愧是以冷靜見稱之人。天皇讓兩位參議大人退下後。看著兩個舅舅的背影，他展露出個詭異的笑容。

*********************************

小狼穿上了朝廷準備的李家法服，手執羅盤寶劍，站在屋頂上，準備除魔了。

「李子狼！」桃一郎在屋下大叫，「別想逃走，我可是會死纏著你的！」

小狼別過面，也懶得理他。逃走這件事他不是沒有想過，只是在未確定小櫻的位置和狀況前，他不想輕舉妄動。

冷靜過後，小狼口中唸唸有詞，看上去非常地認真的開始除魔儀式。房屋的四周在咒語聲中突然出現了一個八卦陣，屋內則傳來陣陣鬼叫聲。

當除魔儀式完結後，小狼由屋頂一躍而下。

「可以了。」他邊說邊走，一看到桃一郎的面，就會令他想起桃矢，總覺得混身不自在。

「小狼！」後方突然傳來少女的叫聲。

小狼回望，那不是小櫻嗎？ 

小櫻正跑過來，她衝向小狼，深深的投入他的懷抱，眼淚總是輕易就掉出來。「小狼，我很想念你…」小櫻把頭埋在他的衣服中，「你沒事實在太好了…」

「對不起，要妳擔心了…」小狼珍惜的擦著她的頭髮，目光變得多麼溫柔。

「知代小姐。」桃一郎向後來的知代恭敬地行禮，「櫻子小姐這樣跑出來，沒關係嗎？」

知代的臉上總是掛著笑容，她把手指放在唇前示意︰「請大人對此保守秘密。」

半個世紀，小櫻才一邊擦著淚，一邊抬起頭來。

「這位一定是知代小姐了。」小狼向她深深的鞠躬，「感謝妳照顧櫻。」

「你太客氣了。」知代也鞠了躬。

小櫻這才注意到站在一旁的桃中將。這位跟她哥哥一模一樣的中將使她非常驚訝。她當然知道對不可能是是桃矢，不過，她也忍不著向小狼投以訝異的眼神。

「他不是桃矢。」小狼低聲回應，「他是中將桃一郎，就是他『親自』把我捉拿到獄中。」

桃一郎被他們搞得一頭霧水，變得一副莫名其妙的樣子。

既然已經跟小櫻會合，要離開也無所顧慮了。小狼牽著小櫻的手準備離開︰「我們走吧。」

「喂！等等！」桃一郎嚇了一跳，馬上阻止他們，「你怎可以說走就走？」

小狼皺起眉頭︰「我早就告訴過你，我不是李子狼。我有非常重要的事要要去搞清楚，沒時間再浪費在這裡。」他已做好了心理準備，可能要跟桃一郎決鬥。小狼的手放在腰間的配劍上，已經作好準備。

「不許走！」桃一郎拔出了劍，走到他們面前，「我不理你有何藉口，你必須跟我回去見陛下！」

「對你將要失職，我很抱歉，但我不可以讓你糾纏不清！」小狼深深呼了口氣，「我是不會再回去的！」說罷他也拔出了寶劍。

同一時間，知代走到怒火中間。她那從容不迫的態度跟兩個準備好決鬥格勢的男人形成強烈對比︰「你們快放下武器吧。這樣做會把我們兩位小姐嚇壞啊。」

小狼和桃一郎看見知代的態度，還有小櫻擔憂的表情，緩緩把劍放下。

「知代，讓我來說服他吧。」小櫻抓著小狼的手，立即就跑到一旁去了。

「喂！」桃一郎要追上去，知代卻阻止了他。

小櫻和小狼坐在一棵大樹下，難得再重逢的二人噓寒問暖了幾句。

「小狼你知道嗎？櫻子小姐和李大人其實是對戀人啊。」

「這個我知道。」

「可是，因為皇上要迎娶櫻子小姐，所以李大人才會帶她私奔…」小櫻一副卻哭無淚的樣子，「他們實在太可憐了，所以…」

「所以妳想怎樣？」小狼故意不望向她。小櫻是個充滿同情心和同理心的人，這是她其中一個優點，而且小狼一直引以為傲。但當下此刻，他開始為此而苦惱。他知道小櫻的腦海裡一定又想到了甚麼計劃。而且，這個計劃會影響他逃走的打算。

「我想，由我們繼續扮演他們的角色，為他們的戀愛努力，待他們回來後，愛情便可以開花結果了。」

「櫻…」小狼早就猜到她會這樣說了，他搖搖頭，「妳太天真了，他們開罪的是一國之君，要扮演他們，一不小心便會沒命。而且，他們是為了私奔而逃走，不見得他們會回來這時代。我們最急切要做的事，是找方法回自己的時代，哪還有時間…」

小櫻悲哀的表情令小狼無法再說下去。她說︰「相愛卻要分開，一定很痛苦…小狼，我們能夠在一起，已經是非常地幸福的了，我們一起把這種幸福帶給別人，好嗎？」

小狼只有苦笑。他對李子狼和櫻子的故事不是沒有同情，但他跟櫻兩人的人身安全一直是他優先考慮。他知道形勢在這兩天急劇轉變，不知何故「李子狼」竟然可以在天皇手下死裡逃生；至於小櫻，聽說左大臣上報櫻子生病，所以婚嫁之事要再從長計議，其實他們二人現在的狀況反而比較安全，只是不知道這種安逸可以持續多久。然而，面對小櫻的要求，他總是難以拒絕︰「真沒妳辦法。」

小狼抱著小櫻的臉，準備吻下去了…

「喂！」從遠處傳來的叫聲，把他們嚇了一跳，兩人立即迴避，面紅耳赤，害羞死了。

「又怎麼了？」小狼站起來，既害羞，又尷尬的向走過來的桃一郎質問。

「要走了。」桃一郎催促，「天皇陛下在等你。」

小狼有點不情願。他轉向小櫻說︰「我沒信心演好這場戲，只會量力而為。」

看到小櫻高興的笑著，桃一郎更莫名其妙。

********** ********** **********

桃一郎把小狼帶到宮殿上已經是接近黃昏時分的事了。

小狼小心翼翼的跟著他的動作行禮。

天皇坐在殿上，當小狼見到他後，驚訝得幾乎叫了出來。他不是艾利奧爾嗎？不過，他似乎年長很多，是個俊秀的人。

「李子狼，相信你已經受了不少苦頭吧。」代替天皇提問的是源範。天皇也瞇著眼睛盯著他。

小狼只低頭不語。

桃一郎馬上補充︰「陛下，李子狼他剛才落力驅妖，看來已經知罪，在反省了，請天皇從輕發落。」

話畢，他以凌厲的眼神瞪了瞪小狼。小狼便重複著他的那句「重輕發落」。

天皇明亮的眼睛一直盯著小狼，然後他轉向源範，對方才代替天皇轉述意思︰「李子狼始終是國家棟樑，現在妖魔橫行，正需要利用你強大的法力收服…聖上仁德，宅心仁厚，心系國家，現免陰陽博士李子狼無罪。」

天皇的這個指令，教很多人都很意外，小狼更是喜出望外，連退朝後，他都在疑惑著。

「恭喜李大人」這句話在退朝後不絕於耳，但小狼都只「喔」的回應算了，完全體現了李家大少爺的交際技術…

「李子狼！」桃一郎從後趕上，「現在應該稱你為李大人吧。」

「隨便。」小狼的眉頭仍舊皺起。

桃一郎注意到了︰「能免死罪，甚至官復原職，你怎麼還鎖上眉頭？」

小狼搖了搖頭。他也不隱瞞自己對這件事的看法。「可是…我犯的是死罪，天皇會這麼輕易放過我嗎？」對於天皇的舉動，他不敢認同，也不感相信。

桃一郎沈默不語。

小狼繼續︰「我自問就沒有這種氣度。自己喜歡女人被人帶走，現在還要恢復那個男人的地位…」

「到底是天皇啊，是你這種小角色可以聘美的嗎？」桃一郎只想到這一句，雖然，連他自己也覺得難以置信。

小狼瞪了他一眼，也懶得跟他說話。

「喂！等等！」

「還有甚麼事嗎？」小狼急不及待要走了。

「你徒弟受了傷，我想你最好去看一看他。」

「徒弟？誰啊？」

「你有很多徒弟的嗎？只有一個吧？」

「啊？」

「安倍晴明啊。」

在遠處，三個人正躲在陰暗一角把一切看在眼裏…

「父親大人，就這樣放過李子狼嗎？」河內長嗣望著小狼和桃一郎的身影，咬牙切齒的道。

長音也盯著他︰「當然不會…桃中將在搞甚麼鬼呢？他一向跟姓李的沒有交情，為甚麼會千方百計幫他？」

站在二人身後的青年也說話了︰「不會是中了李子狼的妖術吧？」

「我也這樣認為呢，直清。」長嗣轉向他，「那李子狼一直都怪怪的。陰陽寮授他陰陽博士之職他都再三推卻，要賀茂出面才肯接受，但對於收小鬼安倍做徒弟，卻樂意至極，我真懷疑他腦袋有病。」

陰陽博士，即陰陽學老師，收學生十人，教授陰陽之術。

「那小鬼安倍晴明也很有問題。我總覺得他身上有種…難以形容的邪氣…總而言之，兩師徒都是怪人。」多治比直清和應。

「哼。」長音冷笑一下，「不過，那小鬼中了那『陷阱』，相信都時日無多了。」

********** *********** **********

「有人在嗎？」小狼聽桃一郎的話，來探望他的『徒弟』。在有如空屋一樣的玄關叫了一會，才有一位侍女緩緩走出來，領他進去。

小狼在想著，那位安倍晴明是個怎樣的人？他是李子狼的徒弟，相信可靠吧。

「少爺，李大人來了。」侍女禀告後，緩緩退下。

小狼瞄了侍女一眼，總覺得這個侍女很邪氣。可是在她的眼神中又完全感覺不到有敵意和殺氣，因此也就作罷。

房間內很暗，相信跟外面的陰天有關吧。房內躺著一個小孩，大概只有十二、三歲。他轉過身來，撥開了被褥，高興的叫著︰「恩師，太好了…哎…」

他按著胸口，痛苦的叫著，小狼馬上上前扶著他。

走近看清楚，這個小孩長得還真俊俏︰濃眉大眼，臉脥略紅，不過身上卻散發一種奇異的靈氣。靈氣非常微弱，若果力量稍弱，恐怕都感覺不到。

「你沒事吧？我聽說你受傷了。」

「多謝恩師關心。」安倍晴明重新坐好，苦笑一下，再說，「聽說恩師被囚禁著，我非常地擔心。本來想到囚室探望，不過…怎麼也好，恩師沒事，那就太好了。」

「嗯。」小狼輕描淡寫的回應，「你怎麼會受傷的？」

安倍收起了笑容︰「外間都傳我是被妖怪所傷，那些妖怪又怎可以傷到我？其實，是河內父子和多治比搞的鬼…他們乘我對付妖怪之際從後偷襲我…」

「竟然有這種事？」真教小狼驚訝。

「不過，我的傷不打緊，都好得七七八八了。」

「咦？」小狼有點不敢相信，「不是說，你受了重傷嗎？」

這下子換了是安倍驚訝了︰「恩師，我是…等等！」他在小狼身上嗅著，令小狼很尷尬。

「喂！你幹甚麼？」小狼整個人向後迴避。

安倍晴明端直身子，收起了親切的態度︰「你是誰？」

小狼迷茫了。

「你是誰？」安倍重複著，「你外表的確跟李子狼很像，但是你靈魂的味道有點不同。你不是李子狼！」

這不得不讓小狼佩服，這小孩竟然嗅到他「靈魂的味道」？

「為甚麼假冒李子狼？」說罷，他向小狼拋出一張火符咒，「火神召來！」

小狼立即避開，「冷靜點！我…我有解釋！」

小狼也不敢殆慢，立刻完完本本的把整件事告訴眼前人。

「原來發生了這種事嗎？難怪早幾天我感覺到有人在發動強大的力量了。」晴明一邊品茗一邊說。

「喂，李子狼他真的會時空轉移嗎？」

「我聽恩師提及過，他正在研究穿越時空的法術，我想，他當時真的用了時空轉移之法。否則你現在又怎會在這裏？」

小狼有著說不出的怨怒，不過，他知道現在埋怨也沒用︰「你會這種法術嗎？」

「不會。」斬釘截鐵。

「那麼，我可以怎樣回去？」

「不知道。」乾脆俐落。

如果連李子狼的入室弟子也不知道怎麼辦，小狼真的絕望了。

「不要這麼灰心。」晴明安慰他，「事情總有辦法解決的。」

小狼絕望而無神，沒有回應。

晴明繼續品茗︰「恩師一定也到了你的時代去。若果他知道你和你的朋友到了這時代，他一定會想辦法救你的。」

小狼嘆了口氣︰「他會嗎？故且不論他會否知道我來了他的時代，就算知道，他會救我嗎？」

「當然。恩師他一定會救你。」晴明滿有信心的答，「因為他心腸比誰都好。」

雖然安倍晴明這樣說，小狼還是不抱太大希望。

「在那日子來臨之前，你不防就以李子狼的身份生活吧！」

「以李子狼的身份生活？」

「對。反正你現在也別無選擇吧？」

說得也有道理，小狼現在也無處容身，倒不如以李子狼的身份，在這個充滿神秘色彩的時代，暫時過活吧。

********** ********** **********

這天晚上又下起大雨了，而且還雷聲四響，沒有一刻停下來。

小櫻躲在被窩裏，嚇得不敢出來。她不停地抖顫，在這間陌生的房間裏，她無法產生安全感。聽說這個時代有很多妖邪鬼怪，對幽露之說亳無辦法的小櫻，雖然強迫自己不要向這方面想像，但腦袋就是不聽話的在意。

每當她害怕時，就會想起小狼，這會令她比較能壯膽。

忽然，外邊一個黑影飛快的閃過。小櫻被嚇了一跳，她用被子蓋過頭，不斷祈求外邊的不是妖怪。

黑影打開了門，而且慢慢走進房中。

「是賊嗎？還是鬼？」小櫻冷汗直冒。

就在這時，對方揭起了被----

小櫻大聲叫著，剛巧外面打起了一個響雷----

對方用手快速的按著小櫻的口，並用身體壓著她，阻止她的反抗。

小櫻合上眼睛，不斷掙扎，甚至出動「貓抓」了。

「櫻！」對方輕聲但急促的叫道。

小櫻停下來，慢慢爭開雙眼…

「小狼？」小櫻想不到會見到小狼，高興極了︰「原來是你嗎？太好了！太好了！」

「等…等等…」小狼臉紅耳赤輕輕推開抱著她的小姑娘，「冷靜點好嗎？」

當小櫻放開雙手，小狼才發現自己壓在她身上…

「對、對不起…」他馬上「跳」起來坐下，臉頰緋紅得很厲害。

小櫻反而不當作是一回事︰「小狼你怎麼會來？」

小狼咳了兩聲，試圖從尷尬的氣氛中緩和過來︰「因、因為今晚打雷，我擔心妳會怕…於是便乘夜趕來了…我找了很久才找到左大臣府呢，幸好妳有『力量』，找起上來比較方便。」

果然，小狼全身都濕透了。小櫻馬上把自己和服遞給他︰「快抹乾身上的水，否則會著涼的。」並且動手去幫他。

小狼把濕透的衣服解開，露出健壯的肌肉，小櫻臉突然變得紅彤彤…

小狼也注意到，立即穿回衣服︰「對、對不起…我竟然…」

「等等…」小櫻阻止他，「穿回它會著涼…」她低下頭。

這氣氛實在太尷尬了，小狼也不好意思︰「妳既然一切安好，我看我還是先回去…」

「小狼！」小櫻拉著他的手，哀求道，「不要掉下我一個人，我好怕啊…」

看到這樣的小櫻，連小狼都要失去冷靜了。他重新坐好，吞吞吐吐︰「好、好吧…我、我留下來就是了…」

聽到他的答允，小櫻這才安心一點，她依靠著小狼，就這樣合上雙眼。

小狼的臉紅得像個太陽。他竟然和自己喜歡的女生這樣接近…現在的他心如小鹿亂揰。

「我要親吻她，櫻絕不會拒絕，可是…」小狼的表情突然複雜，「我這是乘人之危吧！太可恥了！太可恥了！我怎可以在這時候…對她、對她做那種事？」

一大堆的「非禮勿視」、「非禮勿聽」充斥著小狼的腦海中。

他的心臟快要跳出來了︰「我必須要在做錯事前離開！」

可是，下一剎那他又想到別的問題︰「但是，我怎可以掉下她不顧？」再來，他就為自己想足了借口，「其、其實這種事也、也沒太大不了…我們又不是小、小孩子，而、而且…」

越想，他的臉就越紅，越想，他就越「理直氣壯」︰「櫻…」

可是小櫻並沒有回應他。

「櫻…」他再叫一次，並且把頭移向她的臉。

「……」櫻睡著了。

看見睡得正甜的小櫻，小狼突然覺得很羞愧，不由得苦笑起來。

********** ********** **********

平成時代---

知世一大清早起床，正在準備早餐。

「知世小姐早安。」子狼和櫻子由房門走出。子狼的頭髮被剪短了，連櫻子的頭髮也被稍作修剪。

「早安。」知世走向他們，「還記得今天要上學嗎？」

「當然記得。」子狼用力點頭，「知世小姐交給我們的任務，在下不敢忘記。」

「還真是一板一眼…應該不會發現他跟李同學不同吧…」

「可是…」櫻子有點擔心，「我也要去嗎？」

「當然啊。」知世拿起兩套校服，「我已經替『你們』請了幾天假，不能再請下去了。」

知世在這時候還有點擔心。雖然她已經把學校的大致情況告訴他們，但她還是不能安心。尤其櫻子，她是個少出深閏的大小姐，要她一下子面對一大群男生，恐怕她會受不了吧。

不過前三課總算平安渡過。雖然在英文課時，子狼被英文老師重重責備了一頓，質疑他的「退步神速」，但他總算沉得住氣，算是勉強捱過了。到了歷史課，子狼把日本平安時代前的史事輕鬆回答，更得到歷史老師的熱烈讚賞呢。

直到現在都未出差池，知世總算抹一把汗。

「木之本同學…」一位高大的男生乘知世離開了，走到櫻子面前。

「是。」櫻子有點不自在的答。

男生見她有點『害羞』，便進一步迫近︰「我想約妳放學去看電影，妳能答應嗎？」

「啊…」櫻子立即緊張地走開︰「對不起…」她緊張得臉紅耳赤，「我已經…」

「妳有男朋友了嘛。」男生再迫近她，「就是李小狼？我只是想約妳去看電影而已，應該沒關係吧？」

「不是…」櫻子不斷後退，「我已經成親了…」

男生先是一面驚訝，再來就是「哈哈」大笑︰「妳推約會的籍口真差勁。只不過是看場電影罷了，妳何必…」

男生的手捉著櫻子的手腕，開始靠近她。

「子狼！」櫻子叫了出來。同一時間，一張燒著了的咒符打落在男生的手上。

子狼走到櫻子面前，憤怒的盯著他。

男生心生一寒，但若在這時候放棄，顏面何存？於是他壯著膽指責道︰「你、你算哪根蔥？只不過是會一點魔術罷了。我現在要約她上街，你管不著…」

話未說完，他的手已經被李子狼拉著，並狠狠的以快速的拳，打在他面上、身上和手上了。

男生被重重打倒在地上。

而此時，知世也趕來了。

子狼搬出了高傲的姿態︰「我不准你再踫我的妻子。」

「李同學！」知世頓時全身乏力…

那男生被嚇得不停道歉，並立即掉頭走。

兩人互相安撫對方，彷彿忘了知世的存在。

「李同學…」知世的表情很複雜，聲音也夾雜著無奈和失望，「不能在任何人面前，說『櫻』是你的妻子…也不可以打同學啊…」

「對不起。」子狼無奈的笑著，「因為那傢伙太可惡了。所以出手重了點。至於『妻子』的事，那是習慣了嘛…我下次會記住的了。」

********** *********** ************

平安時代---

小狼昨晚雖然在小櫻房內過夜，但早上太陽還未出來，他就已經「打道回府」了。

衣服還有點濕，但小狼還是穿著離開。由於小櫻衣靠著他來睡，使小狼的肩膀有點酸痛。

遠處突然傳來了聲音。

「喔。」是桃一郎。小狼只簡單的回應了一聲。

「這麼早，你要往哪啊？李大人。」雖然桃一郎這樣問，不過小狼沒有回答。

桃一郎露出了一絲邪笑︰「該不會是昨晚在某家小姐房裏渡過，現在才回來吧？」

被說中了！小狼臉頰發熱，說話也吞吞吐吐︰「你、你、你…」

「哈哈，被我說中了吧？」桃一郎的笑聲有著恥笑的意味，「剛剛才拾回一命，不到幾天就四出『覓食』嗎？還是跟櫻子小姐難捨難離？」

「不要胡說！」小狼惱羞成怒，「我甚麼也沒有…」說不下去了。

桃一郎哈哈大笑。為了打破這場面，小狼唯有轉移話題︰「你怎麼會在這裏啊？」

桃一郎收起笑臉︰「近來不知何故，附近多了很多鬼怪四出作案。昨晚又死了一人了。我就是來辦案的。」

小狼皺了皺眉，「是近來才多了鬼怪嗎？」

「對。」桃一郎把狐疑的目光投向他，「該不會是你用法術引來一班妖怪作惡，好讓自己免罪吧？」

「別胡說！」小狼有點生氣，「怎麼可能？你這是在侮辱我，在侮辱李家！」

「好了好了，我只是說笑罷了，不用太認真。」桃一郎對認真的人本來就不太擅長應付。「陰陽師大人，附近應該還有鬼怪出沒，你要跟著來幫忙嗎？」 

「嗯。」雖然很累，但小狼還是答應了。他似乎對陰陽師的工作認真起來，所以對於昨晚有人被害的事覺得耿耿於懷。

********** ********** **********

「你那邊可以了嗎？」小狼擺出了施咒的架勢。

「結界都佈置好了！」晴明走到小狼對面，「只要有餓鬼踏進這陣內，就必死無疑了。」

說時遲那時快，一隻相貌奇醜，走起路來一拐一拐的綠色怪物，正向著他們的方向走來。它口上還有一隻人腳。

「來了！」小狼和晴明同時喚起咒文，同時間，餓鬼的腳下出現了一個八卦陣。八卦陣發出強光，把餓鬼包圍。餓鬼慘痛的掙扎了一會，不消一刻，它就變成了空氣，消失了。

「又消滅了一隻。」小狼抹著額上的汗，「這隻是第幾隻了？」

「它是今天的第二十七隻收穫。」晴明累得倚靠在樹旁。

「不愧是李家師徒，又消滅了一隻嗎？」

兩人同時望向聲音出處。

「河內長音？」幾乎是同一時間，晴明憤怒的叫出這個名字。

長音泛起了他平日平穩祥和的笑容︰「能看到安倍你平安無事，我真是比甚麼都要開心呀。」

晴明滿不在乎的道︰「那種尤如孩童一樣的偷襲，畢竟只是鼠輩無力的小玩意，全無實力可言，我根本不當作一回事。」

站在長音身後的直清和長嗣有點按耐不住，站在他們前面的長者河內長音阻止了他們。

「子狼啊，」他轉向小狼，語重心長的道，「這次的事你也太幸運了，不枉我在天皇面前一直為你求情呢。我可是一直在擔心著你呀。可是，我也必須提醒你別太鋒芒畢露，別以為天皇不追究你便沒事。」話畢，他以凌厲的眼神瞇眼看著小狼和安倍。

小狼望著他，良久，他才吐出一句︰「真是非常抱歉，請問你是誰？」

這個反應，連老奸巨滑的長音都遮蔽不住憤怒了。若果他真的是「李子狼」的話，也未免太目中無人了。

「哈哈哈…」晴明當然知道發生甚麼事，他按耐不住大笑起來。

「父親！讓我去教訓他！」

「師傅！我去替你收拾那臭小子！」

「不。」長音深知以他們三人之力，明刀明槍也未必是李氏師徒的對手，所以阻止了長嗣和直清的行動。

小狼見狀，也出聲了︰「算吧，晴明，我們走吧。」

「好的。」晴明收起了架勢，跟隨小狼後面。走了兩步，他回過頭，表情竟然變得異常冷酷無情。連氣勢、眼神全都改變了。他以低沉的聲音吐出了一句︰「兩次仇恨遲早要你們連本帶利還來。」


	5. 玄光之鏡

第五章︰玄光之鏡

狂風暴雨過後，持續了好幾天的放晴。

喜怒無常的天皇，亦因為這樣的晴朗天氣而心情不錯。他穿著簡單的便服，急不及待的要在暖和的陽光下散步。後宮的花園種著各式各樣的花朵，香氣四溢，加上鳥兒的叫聲，這份寫意可以使天皇輕鬆下來。

在花叢間，也站著一位宛若蘭花一般清麗脫俗的女性。

當發現了這抹身影，天皇以手勢示意侍女退下，自己靜靜的走到她身邊。對方大概太專注於自己的手作，她完全沒注意到有人接近。天皇稍稍靠近她，輕聲的道︰「採花？」

因突如其來的聲音而驚訝，歌穗轉過身來，一些用和服袖子收集的花朵都掉到地上了。她呼了口氣，才緩緩行禮︰「陛下。」

天皇仔細打量她，這位妃子還是跟早幾天一樣美麗動人。當日他們見面時的氣氛不是很好，但不代表他沒有注意到她的美貌。並且，向她擲出茶具這個舉動，他內心一直覺得有愧。畢竟只是一個女子，而且是他的妃子，他暴怒時難以抑壓的怒氣不應該發洩在她身上。幸好臉上並沒有留下任何傷痕。

「為甚麼要收集花朵？」他注意到歌穗手中的花朵，顏色仍然很豔麗，應該是剛剛收集回來。並且看來，她只收集某幾類花種。

歌穗邊整理裙中的花朵邊回答︰「是用來做糕點的。」

「糕點？」天皇提高了聲線，有點好奇。他知道宮內會用菊花和桂花做糕點，但就歌穗的花數量來說也太多了吧。

看到疑惑的天皇，歌穗淺淺地笑了︰「待臣妾做好，再為陛下送去吧。」

她的笑容很溫和很好看，站在落花之中感覺也豪不失色。那淺淺的笑容和溫柔的聲線是完美的配搭。天皇看得著迷，仍不忘輕聲回應。從她的笑容和語氣聽來，她似乎並沒有把那件事放在心上，天皇竟然有種放鬆下來的感覺。

稍稍收起衣裙上的花，歌穗略略低頭︰「沒有其他吩咐的話，臣妾就告退了。」

她要告退，天皇想要確定自己沒有聽錯。這樣的氣氛很微妙也很令人舒服。在平常的日子，其他的女性應該會趁機向他親近。他也不可否認，他腦海中也有一個念頭，就是等待歌穗的討好。他還有點期待，這位看來宛若蘭花的女性會怎樣親近他？他注視著她的眼睛。

「天皇陛下，」歌穗再重複，「臣妾可以退下嗎？」

「可以…」反射式的回應後，天皇有點後悔。她是想要以退為進？還是真要準備告退？他不明白。不過，眼前這位清秀佳人的確引起了他的興趣。他向前踏出一步，「等等。」

「陛下還有其他吩咐？」

其他吩咐？對於她的提問，天皇接不上。他本以為這個挽留是在給對方機會進一步接近自己，但歌穗帶點「決絕」的語氣是他所沒想過。一時間，他也不知道要如何反應。腦海中有幾個念頭，無意間，他說了個名字︰「李子狼的事…」當說出來後天皇也感到後悔。言多必失大概就是形容這情況，怎麼會談上李子狼？

「臣妾知道。」所幸聽到這個名字的歌穗仍然微笑著，是很溫柔的表情。並且，她更進一步，「陛下作出了英明的決定。臣妾為那天的無禮，向陛下賠罪，希望陛下原諒。」即使發生了那天那種情況，她仍然可以從容面對自己。這種溫婉的態度令他著迷。

「……」這樣天皇反而有點不好意思，他幽幽的回應︰「我…原諒妳。」當說出這句話，天皇甚至能感覺到自己臉頰有一陣熾熱。

歌穗望著有點害羞的天皇，又換回平穩的笑容了︰「就好像個小孩子一樣…」

「啊？」

歌穗笑而不語，在落花之下，仍然是一尊優雅的芙蓉。

**************

小狼在平安京已過了十天了。

連續的出勤令小狼幾乎虛脫而死。他沒有真正的休息過，妖怪彷彿都是打不死、無止境的出現，小狼連施法的手都酸軟了。

「那個李子狼每天都在做這種工作嗎？」小狼帶著抱怨和懷疑的語氣自言自語，「再多過幾天這種生活，說不定我會死在這裡呢。」他躺在地上，一動不動，不過腦子裡不停想著別的事情。

知代交給他的漢語書籍他都已經看過了，不過裡面只有普通的幻術，當中還有一些已經失傳的法術，但卻偏偏沒有時空轉移之法。

小狼為此沮喪了好一陣子，不過很快，他又再振作起來。為了盡快找到返回二十一世紀的方法，他利用工餘時間，希望能把子狼的書籍都看一遍，期求當中能找到一絲頭緒。雖然現在並未找到任何方法，但他卻在書中找到不少失傳法術，總算給他帶來少許安慰。

「這個工作還得繼續吧。」小狼緩緩的起來了。他深信李子狼的屋內一定有著甚麼秘密，如果當天發動的是時空轉移，那麼相關的資料一定會儲藏在這個宅第。

李子狼的宅第雖然根據安倍晴明所說並不是高級的大宅，但因為有很多不同的機關和收納的密道，單單要仔細檢查清楚恐怕都要花上一段時間。每次發現到新的收藏地點，他也會小心翼翼的把書和字卷取出，仔細的看一遍。

即使是剛出勤回到宅第的他，也立即開始進行搜查。不過看了一會兒，疲憊不堪的身體已經再次提醒他要休息。

「這種生活究竟還要過多久？」他深深呼了口氣，嘆息著。皺了皺眉，他有點心灰意冷了，就這樣躺在地板上，他一動不動的凝視著天花。

整個房子上下，大概就只有天花和地庫還未徹底搜尋過。小狼伸出手，想是要感受甚麼、要抓著甚麼似的。如果他的力量夠強的話，如果他有更強大的力量的話，說不定就可以解決眼前的危機了。

「力量…」在過去幾天的密集「訓練」下，他的靈力得到大幅提升，這算是意外收盤。躺在地上的小狼注視著伸向天花的手，無意識的左右擺動，他的力量化為藍光，就在手指之間溢出，再化為一縷縷藍色的輕煙。

突然間，天花也同樣發出了點點微光。

小狼整個人彈了起來，他揉揉眼睛，發現那強光消失了。

「剛才的光是…」他凝視著手掌心，那裡還殘留著他發出力量的痕跡。他再次凝聚力量於掌心之中，伸向天花。這次，天花同樣的位置，又再出現強光了。

小狼站起來，天花甪來密不透風，但當中一定有接逢位。他前後移動，注意著每一個邊緣，當發現到接合的位置，他以優良的運動細胞用力一跳，掌觸踫到天花的時候，他發現那裡有一線推門。他二話不說，用力的跳上去—

天花後有一個密室。密室很昏暗，只能靠從推門傳來外邊的光去察甪，但這已經足夠讓小狼找到一個重要的物品了，是磷石棒。他將它擦向牆壁，磷石馬上發出光芒，照亮了整個房間。

「這裏…原來收藏著法器…」細小的密室內收藏著大約十來件物品，他仔細的檢查著，全都是作法用的上等法器，其中有不少更是李家現在供奉著的。

看著這堆法器，小狼心中充滿疑問。因為李家的正統一向在中國。並且，所有的法器都新簇簇，實在教小狼很驚訝。

法器整齊的擺放著，小狼小心翼翼的拿起其中一塊玉。「千歲玉…」小狼自言自語，用力擦著手上的白玉，「聽說第二十五代當家在戰亂中弄掉了，我竟然有幸見到它。」小狼只有從古書上看過這塊玉，現在能親眼看到，並可執於掌中，他難掩興奮之情。

然後他又拿起了其中一面金碧輝煌的鏡子。

「是金製的呢…真是金光四射…咦？」他仔細打量著，有點喜出望外，「這不是『玄光鏡』嗎？」

玄光鏡亦是李家珍寶之一，能映照出一切妖怪的真實長相，如果力量夠強大的話，而又符合到一定條件，甚至可以透過它尋找失散人士的踪影。這件法器已經很古老，因為太珍貴，所以一直收藏在小狼家中的寶物庫。在每十年一次的大祭典上才可以取出供奉。小狼也只見過一次。

雖然母親曾經略略教過他要如何使用這面鏡子，但他從來沒有實際地使用過。但是，如果這面鏡子能用作搜索，說不定可以跟母親聯絡上呢。他立即伸手使出力量，但任憑如何使喚，鏡子都沒有任何反應。雖然如此，小狼卻從沒有像現在一樣，開始對回到未來有點信心了。

只是…

「那李子狼怎麼搞的？私奔也不把寶物帶走，真離譜！」小狼忍不住抱怨道。

平成時代------

周末的下午，一切都很寧靜。櫻子很久沒有在這樣的下午休息了。她躺在搖搖椅上，靜靜的享受著小鳥的叫聲、清幽的花香，還有身處安全地方的「安靜」。

可是，子狼卻在煩惱著。面對著一大堆一大堆的英文功課，連平安京第一陰陽師也感到束手無策。

「要是那些寶物在，這種功課才難不到我！」子狼不禁歎息。離開平安京已經十天了，雖然表面上裝作若無其事，事實上他是有點擔心小狼和櫻。

從書包中拿出英文書，隨手揭開一頁，子狼右手輕輕放在書上，拿出一張符咒，唸出︰「借魂。」

一團藍光由書本中飄出，進入符咒之內。子狼把符咒包著藍筆，藍筆就升起來了。

「替我完成習作。」一聲令下，藍筆竟然自動舞動起來，在習作上填下答案。

「算是作弊呢！」知世的聲音由大門方向傳來，子狼才發覺她已經回來了。

「知世小姐…」有點不好意思，子狼苦笑一下。

知世身後還有兩個「人」。子狼皺起眉頭，他似乎發現了。當對方進入屋內，子狼也拔出了劍。

「大擔妖魔！竟然敢跟在知世小姐後面？」他躍身飛向這兩個「人」，劍亳不留情的打在門上。

知世被這突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，一轉身就躲在大花瓶後。那兩個「人」還來不及解釋，就分別向左右躲開了。

「李君！」知世想阻止子狼，可是子狼並沒有停下來。他繼續向對方襲去。

「休想逃走！」子狼一邊追趕其中一個布偶，一邊取出另一張符咒︰「水神召來！」

「喂！」布偶驚叫一聲，一條水龍已經向它「殺」去了。

「李君！請停手！」知世再重申，可是沒有人理會她。

「塞伯拉斯！」水龍把小布偶困住了。另一個「人」見狀，立即在魔法陣中變身成「月」，向子狼連番炮擊。

「幼稚！」子狼的劍把火炮斬開兩斷，又取出了另一張符咒︰「風神召來！」

沒想到自己的攻擊不見效，月被子狼的力量嚇了一跳。在他避開風神的攻勢時，子狼的劍已經要落下來了！

「收拾你！」子狼向月擘去，月馬上避開。劍落在大理石上，這張子也報銷了。

知世真是忍無可忍。她站了出來，以前所未有的憤怒聲音爆發出不滿︰「立即停手！」

子狼這才注意到她，雖然想要「收拾妖怪」，但還是靜下來了。

「知世小姐…」語音未落，知世已搶先開口了︰「放了它！」她指著小塞羅。

「可是…」子狼想解釋，但知世的憤怒眼神連他也被嚇著，唯有乖乖聽話放人。

月走向小塞羅，小塞羅當然是怒不可止。正要破口大罵之際，知世又說話了。

「李君！他們是我的客人！」

「客…人？」子狼有點迷惑，「可是…他們…」

「他們不是人類對不？不過，他們是我的客人！」知世的態度還真嚇人。連站在一旁的月和小塞羅都不敢作聲。

再環顧四周的凌亂不堪，知世真是怒火中燒︰「你應該先聽我解釋！」

「…對、對不起…」子狼知道自己闖禍了，低下頭來受責。

櫻子似乎也被吵醒了。她由花園走入大廳，也被這情境嚇了一跳︰「你們…這裡發生了甚麼事？」

「櫻？」見到櫻子，月和小塞羅都難掩驚訝之色。

********** 

知世家中的富裕程度，實在可以由她的房子中規探出來。

一眾人已由剛才凌亂不堪的大聽轉移至偏廳了。雖然說是偏廳，這個房間還是相當的大。房間被設計成充滿中古歐洲的味道，上面掛滿了名畫家的作品，令這間本來已相當豪華的房間增添了一份藝術氣息。

「我已經有好久沒來過知世的家了，想不到這裏仍然相當華麗呢。」小塞羅口中塞了一口大蛋糕，說話相當不清楚。

月盯著子狼和櫻子，他的態度仍然給人相當冷的感覺︰「要入正題了嗎？」

子狼著實為剛才的誤會感到內疚，但看到眼前「這隻妖怪」的傲慢態度，要跟他合作，實在傷了他身為頂尖陰陽師的尊嚴。

知世總是那麼善解人意︰「李君，他們是庫洛…你的後裔所創造出來的，咭的守護者。」而且還逐一介紹。

「咭的…守護者？」子狼知道有寶玉的守護神、符咒的守護神，甚至有偶像的守護神，就是未聽過咭的守護者，這個名詞令他很感新奇。

櫻子一直坐在子狼身邊不敢作聲。這兩個人似乎不是壞人，可是一想到他們是「妖怪」，櫻子的心就害怕起來。

「想不到李家的祖先原來是個魯莽的人。」小塞羅不屑的態度令子狼很不滿。可是剛才的確是自己的錯，所以他沒有反駁。

「根據現時的情況，我們幾乎可以肯定友知町的鬼怪橫行情況跟你們的出現有很大關係。」月仍然是冷淡的態度一針見血的指出。

子狼橫視眾人，再認真的回應︰「恐怕這些怪物是經由時空轉移的缺口跟隨而來的。每個人都只屬於一個時代。由一個時代跳到另一時代，時間空域也許會產生缺口。」小塞羅想要追問解決方法前，子狼已經首先開口，「只要在不同時代的人返回自己的時空應該可以解決了。」

櫻子驚訝的道，「即是我們要回到平安京？」

雖然為難，但子狼點頭。即使坐在一旁一臉擔心的知世追問有沒有其他解決方法，子狼仍然沉默地搖頭嘆息。

大家都知道櫻子和子狼回到平安京後會面對甚麼情況，所以即使對有可能身處異地的小櫻和小狼極度擔心，也不得不為眼前的小情侶感到悲涼。

倒是櫻子這次很乾脆。

「沒關係，回去就回去吧。」

眾人難以置信的看著她。

「我們並不屬於這個時代啊，總不能永遠待在這裏吧？而且，我們把妖怪都引來了，這就是我們不對了，所以很應該想辦法補救。」

「櫻子小姐…」知世露出了悲哀的表情，「可是…天皇陛下方面怎麼辦？」

櫻子笑而不答，望著子狼。

子狼輕輕搖頭，苦笑道︰「自己的事要自己面對。回去就回去吧。」

不過，要回去也有很大問題。

「你…」月沒有理會塞伯拉斯的不滿，他說話就只會說重點，「用甚麼方法把櫻和小狼送回來？」

兩者比較下，子狼還是比較喜歡月︰「時空轉移之術。可是，擬於種種的原因，我仍未儲足『力量』，在短期內，我都沒可能再使用這種法術。而且，我們必須要把櫻小姐和小狼一起轉移回來。問題就出在這裏。我們要怎樣通知他們？」

按耐不住的知世才打破這沈寂的局面︰「你不是說過有『力』之人會被力量所吸引嗎？說不定今次他們又會被吸引…」

「並不單止這樣。」子狼打斷了她，「我上次施法，之所以會來到友枝町，全屬意外，那是因為我未掌握『地點轉移』之過。今次我不知道能否回到平安京。除非，小狼也同時使用力量，那麼力量就會互相吸引，然後結合，他們也能夠轉移回來。」

「那就是說，無論如何，都要聯絡到小櫻和李同學才行…」

子狼把視線由小塞羅轉向月︰「先要想法子聯絡他們，然後待我回復力量後去救人。」

「怎樣聯絡？」知世也加入了。

「這人只會空口說白話，連他們現在在哪裏都不知道，怎樣聯絡？」小塞羅從一開始已經是一副不屑的態度。

「你給我合攏嘴巴。」子狼忍不住向小塞羅說，「他們很大機會去了我時代的平安京…雖然不能完全確定，不過應該錯不了。只是不知道是否仍然安全。」

一想到天皇和左大臣，子狼就說不出樂觀的話。

這下子，連小塞羅都保持沉默了。

「知世…事實上，叫我們來也幫不上甚麼忙。」這是小塞羅第一句冷靜後所說的話。

月轉向子狼︰「你有超乎我們想像的強大力量，連你也束手無策，我們又可以做甚麼？」

「所以，我一開始根本不打算救助於妖怪。」

「我們不是妖怪！是咭的守護者！」

沒有理會小塞羅的抗議，子狼繼續︰「當務之急是聯絡他們。而聯絡他們的唯一方法是，用一種媒介去穿越兩個時空，把我的訊息傳達。」

「你心目中有甚麼理想的媒介嗎？」月對於那句「妖怪」是相當不滿沒錯，不過他始終是個實事求是的人。

「…」子狼沈默了片刻，說，「有一樣…若果…那樣東西還流存至今的話，應該可以…」

「那是甚麼？」

「玄光之鏡。」

********** ********** **********

「由這裏看下去，風景真的很美呢！」櫻子被這樣奇妙的景色吸引著，目光沒有離開過玻璃窗。

子狼也禁不住瞄了瞄窗外，這種高度彷彿已經在天上了。而教他更感興趣的，是這隻能飛上天的「大甲蟲」。

知世注意到他的表情，耐心的解釋起來︰「這是小型飛機，是一種未來的新科技。乘著它可以飛行到任何的地方。」

「妳突然間帶我們走，究竟要往哪裏呢？」兩個小時前還在大廳中，現在已經身處飛機上，對子狼而言，這種感覺很奇妙。

「待會兒就會知道，我相信對方也一定會很期待。」

「期待…？」

飛機在不久後降落在一個大花園上。花園中間已經站了好幾個人在等待。知世一下機，其中一位老伯就走上前去迎接了。

「大道寺小姐，我們很久沒見面了。」

「魏伯你別來無恙嗎？」知世在魏伯的帶領下，帶著子狼和櫻子進入大宅院內。

「請你們在這裏等一等，我馬上去通知夫人。」對於子狼和櫻子的樣貌，魏伯還是忍不著多看了幾眼。

待魏伯離開大廳後，子狼才敢問︰「這裏是甚麼地方？」

知世放下手中的茶杯，笑而不答。

就在同時，一位高貴的婦人已經進來了。

「伯母，這次又打擾你了。」知世馬上站起來，先鞠了躬。

「小狼在日本多虧妳的照顧。」這位李伯母，在甚麼時候都是這樣雍容華貴。而她的目光很快就被在旁的兩人吸引住了。

子狼被這樣盯著，有點不自在。對方不但凝視著自已，還向其方向走近。

「你…真的是李子狼嗎？」

「是、是的。」有點緊張。當這樣一位美麗的女仕與自己相距不過三尺，子狼才感到她的壓迫感。

再仔細打量著櫻子，李夜蘭想了想，後退了兩步，竟然跪了下來向他行禮。

********** 

夜蘭把一卷卷的族譜放在桌子上，把其中一本打開來，找了一會，就指著其中一個名字說︰「你們就是這一代。」

譜上寫上「李子狼」三字，鄰邊寫上了一個小小的中國數目字「八」。「李子狼」的右邊，則寫著「妻-藤原氏(倭人)」

知世早就知道他們的身份，可是當看見他們的名字在古老族譜中出現，感覺還是相當的不可思議。

「我竟然繼承了李家？這到底發生了甚麼事？」當子狼提出了這個令人費解的疑問時，夜蘭也提出了一個問題。

「祖先大人怎麼會到日本去了呢？」

「這個…」一時間，子狼都不知怎麼說，他指著族譜上的另一個人，「李子凰，第七代繼承人…他是我的哥哥。」

「李家本來應由長子嫡孫的哥哥繼承，不過…」子狼望著族譜上的名字，深深嘆了口氣，「當時李家以我法力最強，宗室之中有部份人希望由我繼承。但我根本無意繼承李家，而這件事使我們兄弟都覺得很為難，所以我就決定離開中原到東方的小島國去。」

「原來如此…」夜蘭仿然大悟。

一直沉默的知世忍不住插嘴了︰「我們這次前來的目的，其實是為了尋找李同學和小櫻的方法。李君曾經提過的玄光之鏡，請問還存在嗎？」

夜蘭點頭，當知世在日本跟她聯絡時提及這個法寶，她早就命人準備好了。在她示意下，魏伯把一面鏡子帶入內堂。

「玄光鏡果然還存在！」看到鏡子的子狼興奮的叫著，「既然有玄光鏡，也許可以跟他們聯絡！」

子狼對著玄光鏡，再次皺起眉︰「…只是不知道有沒有人發現玄光鏡。若果晴明在的話，希望他發現吧…」

********** ********** **********

平安京—

「是你來了嗎？」櫻輕聲的詢問門外的影子。

沒有回應，小狼快步走進她的房間，免得被人發現。他把櫻拉到一旁，並拿出今天的收穫。為了不讓人發現，他們沒有點上燈，只靠櫻的「燈之咭」製造出微弱的光線。

「這是甚麼？」櫻拿著這面鏡子左觀右望。

「是李家的寶物玄光鏡。」小狼的語氣帶點驕傲，「我在李子狼密室中找到的。」

「這個有甚麼用處？」小櫻一面照樣子一面問道。

突然，玄光鏡射出了一道金光—

櫻被嚇了一跳，迅即把鏡子丟到一旁，幸好身手矯健的小狼立即接著。

「發生了甚麼事？」小狼拾起鏡子查看，鏡中一片濛瀧影像，不過可以看出是一個人的身影。

雖然看不到影像，但鏡中卻傳來了陣陣熟悉的施咒聲…

「是誰？是誰在施咒？」小狼緊握著寶鏡，對著影像叫著，充滿質問的味道。

雙方的聲音交疊在一起，玄光鏡也產生了反應，鏡中的影像突然清晰起來。

「甚、甚麼？」鏡內鏡外的兩個人都驚訝得說不出話來…

當看到鏡中人時，櫻難掩驚訝之色︰「咦…？鏡裡的小狼怎麼會不同了？」

「李、李小狼？」鏡中人的聲音由驚訝變為喜出望外，他萬萬沒想到小狼會找到玄光鏡。

「是…」小狼定過神來，才能作出反應，「這麼說…你就是李子狼？」

跟和自己「長得一模一樣」的人說話，小狼覺得有種莫名其妙的感覺。

子狼和小狼都沒有浪費任何時間，他們快速而精簡的把發生的事情說了一遍，也交待了一下自己的情況。

聽畢子狼的話，小狼的內心突然有點「怨」，但他沒有表現出來。

子狼因為終於能聯絡上對方，一直緊皺的眉頭終於可以放鬆︰「由於我的力量還未完全恢復，所以在還未研究出十拿九穩的方法前，無法使用穿越時空的魔法。因此，迫不得以地你們唯有多待在那裏一段時間。希望你們能理解。」

小狼皺了皺眉︰「我看過你的書，但都沒有時空轉移之術。」

「那當然。」子狼道，「這個法術還在研究階段，而且道德上是禁忌，我本來就沒有打算讓它流存下去。」

小狼既驚異又不滿，連同剛才對子狼態度的不滿一下子爆發出來，「既然是禁忌就不要使用它！這下子你把我們害慘了！」

子狼聽後臉露青肋︰「作為子孫，你敢批評祖先大人嗎？」

「你還敢厚著臉皮自稱祖先大人？我會淪落至今日的田地究竟是誰害的？」

「那是一場意外…」子狼為之語塞，再想想，他還是為剛才的事氣結，「但你就可以目無尊長了嗎？你知道甚麼是三綱五常嗎？」

兩人你一言我一語的吵，夜蘭實在看不過眼︰「好了好了…」她走到鏡子前，「小狼，你們還好嗎？」

「母、母親大人…」小狼立即正經八八的端坐起來，脾氣也立即消失了，「還好，因為種種意外，我跟小櫻現在都用李子狼他們的身份生活著，暫時還算平安…」

身旁的小櫻似乎也被小狼的嚴肅感染了，她亦筆直的坐好。

夜蘭轉向小櫻，語氣變得更溫柔︰「這段時間之內，小狼就拜托妳了。」

「知道。」櫻認真的點頭。

「夜蘭夫人，讓我再問兩句。」子狼又回到鏡前。

小狼對於這句「夜蘭夫人」顯現相當不滿。

子狼對於他的表情不以為然。事實上，若非夜蘭堅持按輩份相稱，他也難以直呼眼前這位夫人之名。

他問了一個問題︰「你們剛才說到天皇和左大臣都不追究？」

小狼回想起機乎被殺頭的慘況，不滿度升級了︰「坐了三天苦牢，幾乎被殺頭，這算是有追究嗎？」語氣充滿著斥責的味道，「不過…最後我…我指讓你官復原職，我覺得很奇怪…」

子狼也很感驚奇，「的確，沒想到你還能生存。」

小狼怒目相向︰「別擺出一副驚訝的樣子，若果我因你的事而被殺頭，實在是非常非常的無辜。」

子狼沒有聽進耳，沉思了一會，他說︰「拜托你一件事。把我密室中的所有法寶送回中原。」

「那些法寶？」子狼這番話提醒了他，「我不明白，你怎麼把李家的寶物都帶到日本來？」

「帶到日本？」子狼擺出一副面對「無知小孩」的模樣，但法力消耗得快，他深深吸了口氣，「那些法器都是我造的。」

「你造的嗎？」小狼有點不敢置信，不過他的心裏倒是萌生了少許敬意。雖然有點敬意，但小狼仍看不慣他自滿的樣子︰「我要怎樣送回去？」

「每月的十六日也會有一艘天朝商船經過京城港口，你拜托他們運往杭州李家就可以了。」

「就這樣可以了？」小狼語氣夾雜著怪責對方輕率的情緒，「那些都是珍寶，就這樣交給他們行了嗎？」

「是的。只要是交往李家的，他們都會平安運到。」

小狼發出了一聲驚嘆聲，不過子狼沒有理會他的驚訝， 繼續道︰「知道安倍晴明嗎？」

子狼的眉頭稍稍放鬆︰「知道，你的徒弟對不？我已經跟他見面了。現在還一起工作。」

「那太好了。他一定會好好照顧你們，你可以放心依靠他…」

小狼打斷了他，因為一個問題一直令他很懷疑︰「安倍晴明到底是甚麼人？我感到他身上有點不尋常的氣息…他真的可靠嗎？」

「晴明絕對可靠，這點我可以肯定。萬一出了甚麼事，你一定要跟他商量。你之所以會感到他身上有點不尋常的氣息，是因為…」

就在子狼解釋之際，玄光鏡開始變得不穩定，影像和聲音開始斷斷續續。

「李子狼！李子狼！喂！」小狼緊張的喊起來。

「…法力不足了…遲…聯絡…」只聽到這幾句，聲音和影像就中斷。

「李子狼！」小狼對著沈靜下來的玄光鏡喊了一聲，也跟著沈默下來了。

「呼…」當玄光鏡的訊息中斷時，子狼因大量消耗靈力而整個人倒下來。

「祖先大人…你還好吧？」還是夜蘭眼明手快，迅即把他扶起。

子狼緩緩站起來，微微點頭示意沒大礙。

「知道小狼他們安好，我就放心了…」櫻子事前緊張的情緒終於可以放鬆下來。她走到子狼身邊，以柔和的語氣提出了一個問題︰「那我們以後怎麼辦？」

整個大廳都安靜下來。

夜蘭也提出了一個疑問︰「木之本先生知道這件事了嗎？」

「並不知道…」知世幾乎是立刻反應過來，「木之本叔叔他現在在英國做研究，恐怕要待在那兒一段頗長的時間。倒是桃失哥哥他…」

夜蘭已經暸解了，當知世再向她說明這些日子以來，子狼和櫻子是如何代替小狼兩人生活後，她作出了一個結論，要求子狼和櫻子繼續以小狼小櫻的身份在日本生活。沈默半晌，大家也都默默贊同了。


End file.
